High School Has Its Ups And Downs
by President Porpoise
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were broken up because of Karin. Now that SasuKarin is off, he tries to get Sakura back. She accepts him but, who knows what will happen? SasuKarin & SasuSaku. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Has It's Up And Downs.**

**CherrySaku has logged in.**

**10-10 has logged in.**

**Hina-Chan has logged in.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged in.**

* * *

10-10: Hey guys…

Hina-Chan: Something wrong Tenten-chan?

CherrySaku: Did you and Neji fight again?

10-10: Yup.

Cutie-Ino: I'm telling you guys, sometimes he seems unusually aggressive sometimes.

Hina-Chan: Can't say that's false.

10-10: Thanks, Ino. I feel sooo much better now.

CherrySaku: That wasn't very smart Ino.

**Sexynaru has logged in. **

**Lazy has logged in.**

**WhiteEyes has logged in.**

Sexynaru: what r u guys talking about?

Cutie-Ino: Hey do you guys think that Neji is aggressive sometimes?

Cutie Ino: Oops.

10-10: Damn it.

Cutie-Ino: Sorry, Ten. But you guys should talk it out.

10-10: Neji's too possessive.

WhiteEyes: Tenten is too easy.

Cutie-Ino: Say WHAT?

Lazy: Troublesome.

CherrySaku: I think what Ino meant to say was talking it through… alone.

Cutie-Ino: Oh yeah… Oops. ^ ^

10-10: Happy faces don't make everything all happy Ino!

Cutie-Ino: YES IT DOES!

**Sexynaru has logged out of the conversation.**

**Lazy has logged out of the conversation.**

**CherrySaku has logged out of the conversation.**

**Hina-Chan has logged out of the conversation.**

10-10: Never mind Ino. I'm logging out.

**10-10 has logged out of the conversation.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged out of the conversation.**

* * *

"So did you and Neji talk?" Ino asked Tenten.

Tenten didn't answer. So Hinata did.

"No… Neji looked regretful." She answered.

"Oh…"

Tenten and Ino have had a rocky road since we started 10th grade. Ino doesn't trust Tenten and Tenten don't trust Ino. But they still get along when there alone.

But Ino sometimes accidentally spills secrets. But I really don't blame her.

"Ino," I whisper to her. "Maybe you should apologize to her. It'll make everything less… awkward."

"I'm just saying the truth," she whispered back to me. "She can't deny what's inside."

I introduced my palm to my forehead. Ino really speaks her mind a lot.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Looks like you have a problem of your own Sakura." Ino giggled.

"Sakura-chan! You have grown more youthful and prettier!"

"U-Um thank you, Lee." I cough, "But it's a no again."

"That's okay Sakura-chan! I'll try forever and forever until you say yes!"

"Alrighty then." I say then start walking to the locker rooms.

On my way there I see…

My ex. With Karin.

Eww. She's a Suh-Lut. She's the sluttiest slut you'll ever meet in the history of sluts.

I'm not joking.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO.

"Saku-Chan!"

I stop and turn around.

"I just wanted to say how much I love Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Yeah, Karin. I really don't want to know." I said and started to walk away.

"You're mad because you couldn't keep him! You can't keep anyone!" she laughed.

I can't argue with that, right?

Sasuke and I dated in sophomore and junior year. All of sudden, the summer before we became seniors, he dumped me and the first day of school he was with Karin.

I get to the locker room and I go to my locker.

"Sakura! What took you so long?" Ino asked me.

"I… walked slowly…" I lied.

"Well it was too slow!" she said putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Hey does my uniform make me look fat?"

"Fat? HA! You're a hippo, Ino-chan!"

I turn to find Ami and Karin. (Karin again? Seriously?)

"You're not so better, Ami," she points to Ami's thigh "You have a lot of cellulite forming right about there."

I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"That's right!" Ino said. "You know," she smiled. "I know a person who has a cream for that." She whispered a little.

"THAT'S IT INO-"

And it went downhill. Badly.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Ever since we came out of our locker room I've had a bad feeling in my stomach. Like something bad will happen. Something very bad-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME FAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU INO!"

"NOT IF YOU KILL YOU FIRST AMI!"

"Nobody's killing anyone! INO! DON'T PULL THAT!"

Everybody's attention averted to the locker room that had the fight in it.

"INO! I TOLD YOU _NOT _TO PULL THAT! YOU'RE SO PSHYCHOTIC!"

Immediately, Anko ran inside the locker room.

"Who do you think fought?"

Shikamaru answered. "I don't know, Naruto. But I heard Ami and Ino. Troublesome…" He said shaking his head regretfully.

"Oh look it was them!"

I turned my head to see Anko walking out with Ino and Ami.

And Karin.

* * *

So it turns out Ino and Ami got suspended. Even though Ami started the whole thing.

So Ino won't be coming until Thursday. And today's Tuesday. So bye-bye to Ino. (Not really.)

Anyway, I'm sitting in Kakashi-sensei's classroom. And he's about… 15 minutes late. So everybody is just chatting. But Tenten and Hinata haven't come in yet so I'm alone just doodling in my notebook.

But I noticed that Karin is absent as well but she didn't get suspended. But I really don't want to think about her.

I still need a date to prom. It's in about 3 weeks. Ino is going with Shikamaru (who thinks prom is very troublesome). Hinata is going with Naruto or maybe Kiba. And Tenten… well… I'll get back to you on that.

Kakashi-sensei comes in the class and drops the stack of papers on his desk. He smiles under his mask. "Good morning, class." He told us.

"Oi! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto starts, "Were you making out with Anko again?"

"I'll tell you that, Naruto, in lunch detention." He said with his eye crinkled.

Everybody laughed at him as he put his head down on his desk.

"Now, read page… 75 through… 82." And he goes out of the classroom.

What a great teacher. He deserves an award.

Since nobody's reading their books, I close mine and sigh.

I was about to reach into my pocket and grab my phone but the door opened.

And Karin came in looking _horrible. _Her make up looks terrible. Her hair is unkempt. And her clothes are very wrinkly.

Everybody's faces looks _priceless! _ If I could, I would've taken a picture.

I look back at Sasuke and his face is in his hands. HA.

Karin walks to her desk and sits down and puts her head down.

Wow. It's quieter than ever. What a record.

Then everybody starts packing up because class ends in 3 minutes. I start packing up my things as well.

I put the chemistry book back on the desk and my pencil drops onto the ground.

I pick it up and put it in my bag and walk out of the classroom and to my locker.

I take out my phone because I got a message from Tenten.

_Sakura me and Hinata had something to do. Meet me at the mall afterschool. _

School ended already. So… To my car!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"You're… breaking up with me?" Karin said.

"Yeah."

"Why? Did I do something? I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Karin, you were cheating on me with Suigetsu. I saw you two."

She started panicking,"S-Sasuke! That was an accident! I won't do it again! Honest!"

I started walking.

"Karin, it's over. We're done."

"N-No! It's not over!"

I glared at her. "Yes it is. We're done."

"Fine! Have it your way!"

Finally. Now I have to find somebody.

* * *

So… Did You Guys Like It? Review Please! ^0^

Btw, I Do Not Own Naruto! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I Don't Own Naruto!

Not that I don't like the mall but, some need cleaner bathrooms. I mean come on. If you want business then make the bathroom look like a 5 star hotel bathroom! Not a crappy gas station bathroom. Gross.

I'm waiting for Tenten to get out of the bathroom so we can (more like she) go dress shopping. Hinata left because she has homework that's due tomorrow.

Tenten comes out of the bathroom and washes her hands.

"Hey, you've been quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Something happened in Chemistry class."

"Ooo! Tell me more!"

I told her about the whole Karin looking terrible and stuff.

"_Wow. _She looked that bad?" she said.

"Mhmm. "

We get to the dress store and I follow her to the back where they have prom dresses.

"Ohemgee! Sakura look at these!"

I have to admit. They're awesome dresses.

"So has anybody asked you to prom yet?"

"No…" I said. "Did Neji ask you? Or are you guys still…"

"Huh? Oh… we made up." She smiled a little.

"You don't look so sure…" I said looking through the rack of dresses. (Some of these are hooker dresses.)

"Well… we made up but… he's still mad at me a little…It's very confusing."

"Sounds like it. Maybe you should give him some time for him to… cool down."

"Yeah… he's pretty angry."

My phone vibrates in my purse and I search in it for my phone (It's so messy!). I finally found it and-

Oh. No. NOO.

This is Sasuke's number. (Yea I still remember it shut up!)

"Ten," I keep smacking her arm. "Tenten!"

"What?" she said.

"He-he texted me!"

"Oh no not Lee again! I told him to eras-"

"No! Sasuke!"

"Oh… um, I'll leave you alone so you could… yea. And I'll try these on."

"Alright…"

I press the 'OK' button on my phone and the message opens.

_Hey meet me at the planter by the video game store. _

Tenten comes out and goes by the mirror and twirls.

"Hey I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said quickly and grabbed my bag.

"Ok! Bye!"

I'm walking past the pack of people and some just shove themselves into me saying 'hey watch where you're going!' Jerks.

Since the doors are so 'clean' I see Sasuke standing out there looking at something.

I open the door and his head turns to look at me. God he's so hot. Sorry. I just had to let that out.

"Hey…" I say to him.

"Hi. I need to talk to you."

"Look if this is about what she said to me I'm fine." I said looking at the ground.

"That's not what I was going to say." He says. "I broke up with her."

Whoa. I really wasn't expecting this.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

He scratches the back of his neck and blushes, "Do you… do you think we could pick up where we left off?"

Oh. I see.

"Oh… um," I really have no idea what to say, "Why did you break up with me in the first place?"

He looks angry. "She blackmailed me."

"O-oh," Now it all makes sense! "I… I don't know. I mean, when you broke up with me I'd thought that I would never get over you." I told him. (I must sound pretty pathetic.)

"I felt the same way." He told me. "So…do you want to get back together?"

"I… I can't…"

_**What the hell are you doing?**_

_SHUT UP I'M DOING THE RIGHT THING. _

_**No you aren't. **_

_SHUT UP._

"Sakura?

"Oh sorry." I muttered. "Um. No, I can't get back together… not right now at least…" I said, putting my phone away in my purse.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

"Sakura did anyone ask you to prom?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. No one asked me yet. I'm probably not going…"

"_WHAT?" _Ino yelled at me.

I flinched because her yelling gained everybody's attention.

"Ino!" Tenten hissed. "Keep your voice the hell down!"

"Sorry…" Ino apologized. "But why aren't you going?"

"Not enough time, no dress and no date. Prom is in a _week_, Ino. Nobody has asked me."

Hinata looked at me. "Didn't Lee ask you?" she said.

I laughed a little. "No, he didn't ask me. He already has a date."

Heh, I'm a little surprised, actually. I thought he'd be the first person to ask me. But he asked some other girl. But, I feel… weird. I've never went to prom cause I've never been asked to. Those were the times I felt unlucky.

"Sakura! Just because no guy has ever asked you to prom doesn't mean that you're ugly or unlucky." Ino told me.

"Thank you, Ino. I feel awesome _and _pretty." I said.

Ino put her head down on the library table.

"Hey," Tenten whispered. "Look who came in."

I look at the entrance of the library to see Sasuke and his friends sitting down at a table and laughing.

Ino looked to Tenten. "Did you and Neji make up?" Ino yelled _again. _

"Ino, you should stop yelling because Neji is coming over here." I said and looked back.

Ino squealed and hid her face in her bag.

"Neji-kun!" Ten said and hugged him.

_**Hey does his hair look a little shorter?**_

_The hell? I don't- actually I think he got a trim… _

"Hey Neji did you get a haircut?" Ino asked him.

Neji look very pissed.

"Sorry." Ino said like she was offended.

_I guess we found our answer._

_**Isn't he hot?**_

_No, no he's not. Just no._

_**Right, right.**_

"Hey guys were gonna go walk around!" Tenten waved to us.

"Kay bye!" Ino said. "Anyways, Sakura we should make a list of-"

"Hello _ladies…"_

People just love interruptions, don't they?

"Would any of you pretty ladies like to go to the prom with me next week?"

"Asshole!" Ino said while she was in her coughing fit. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she smiled.

Oh, he mad. "I _said, _would any of you guys go to the prom with me?"

"I'm a hundred and ten percent lesbian honey."

"That's too bad." He looks to Hinata. "What about you?"

"I'm going out with Ino."

Oh gosh. He looks like he was going to piss his pants.

No. Just walk away.

WALK.

THE.

HELL.

AWAY.

He looks to me. "Sakura-chan, you're not lesbo are you?"

"I'm not lesbian."

Heh, he looks like he's going to have a chance with me.

"Um… No."

"Why?"

"You're a guy that has no arm hair, no abs, and your nose has a zit."

"That's all? Wow I must sound like a wimp."

Well…

I stood up. "You know what Hiroshi? Hina-chan and Ino are not lesbians. No girl wants a guy without arm hair and abs! Those are the two things you seem lacking." I said to him.

_THWACK!_

Oh. Hell. No.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT HIROSHI! IMMA BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU'RE IN A BODY CAST!"

And it went downhill. In a bad way.

"Ow…"

Life is hideous. Actually, my face _and _life is hideous.

I have to wear a freaking bandage on my cheek. A big bandage.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I got a text from Ino.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

hey, Karin is spreading rumors about the library incident. where you at gurrrrrl?

**From: Sakura **

**To: Ino**

hey girlie. i'm at home. resting my… wound ?

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

ha. i needed that, sakura. anywhoo, can I come after school ? i has the ice cream, yo.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

yes, you can come. my parents went to cancun. and yes bring the ice cream. I feel like a happy fat ass today.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

sweet.

Man… Ino can get a good ice cream tub when she has to. I feel so fat but who cares. WOO!

"So I was thinking," Ino started. "we should totally go on vacation to the beach or something."

Is she crazy? It's not even summer yet...

"Ino, do you just want to tan?" I said trying to hold in my laugh.

"Yes yes yes! I need to tan before I go to college!"

"Ino! Look at me!" I said pointing to my legs, "I'm whiter than the color white itself!"

"Yeah but once I'm out of college I want a boyfriend!" She said getting another scoop from our tub of ice cream.

"Ino this isn't that burger place from up the street that says 'Have It Your Way!'"

"Your right…" she said eating even more ice cream.

"I'm always right." I said and smiled.

"Hey, have you talked to Sasuke?"

"Um, I did. He said he wanted to get back together. Like… picking up where we left off."

"Aw! That's so sweet!"

"It is?" I asked sounding confused.

"Yes! It is!" she said happily. "Wait, he broke up with Karin?"

"I heard she cheated on him." I said to her.

"She probably paid Suigetsu to make out with her again." She said shaking her head.

"So… what are you gonna say?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet. He said she blackmailed him."

"Ha! That's not surprising." Ino said.

It really isn't once you think about it. I mean come on now it's _Karin._

What else would you expect?

**Sasuke's POV**

"And then just out of nowhere BAM! He slaps the girl." Kiba said to Lee.

"I am completely saddened to hear about that…" Lee said with his head down.

"What's funny about it is that everybody hates Hiroshi now." Naruto said.

I never liked Hiroshi. He was weird.

When I found out he slapped Sakura I wanted to kill him. No lie.

"Soooooooo, has Sakura said anything to you yet?" Naruto turned to me and said.

"No." I said looking at a dog that was eating out of a fast food bag.

"Well, do you think she'll say yes?" Shikamaru asked looking at the clouds.

"I don't know."

"Just wait. She has to tell you something sooner or later."

I feel very bad about what I did to her. I really do. I want to pick up where we left off now that Karin is out of my life.

"Maybe you should give her something!"

"That's like paying her to be with Sasuke." Kiba said.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't mean like a _bribe. _I meant like saying sorry for what he did and all." He said.

"That's actually a smart idea." Neji said.

"See? I'm not just hot." He said with a grin.

"You're bad at soccer." Kiba said.

Naruto put his head down.

Kiba turned to me. "So what are you gonna give her?" He asked.

I was gonna say something but Naruto beat me to it. "Jewelry!" he yelled happily.

"That's a little expensive, don't you think?" Neji said.

"Expensive? A hundred dollars is like one dollar to you Neji." Shikamaru said.

"I think giving her something is out of the question." I said.

"Well maybe you could…-''

"Hello?" Shikamaru said 'because his phone rang.

"SHIKA-KUN I MISSED YOU!"

"Ouch. Yeah I missed you too."

"Hey! You should come down to Sakura's house with me!"

"Why?"

"It's just me and her and all we've been doing is playing god damn Twister!"

"I don't think her parents would approve of guys coming over."

"You dumb ass! Her parents are in Cancun for a month or two."

"Cancun? Why are they in Cancun?"

"Does that matter? Just come down with the guys!"

"Wait-"

"What happened?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Apparently Sakura and Ino are home alone and Ino wants us to go down there." He said with a yawn.

Naruto jumped up. "I'M DOWN!"

"Sasuke?" Neji looks at me.

I sighed. "Let's go."

"YAY!"

"Ino! Why did you call Shikamaru? Now Sasuke's gonna be coming with them too!" I said clearly panicking.

Ino smirked at me. "This is your chance to get Sasuke back and I will _not_ let you ruin it."

"INO!"

_Knock knock knock. _

"Damn it! Ino get the damn door."

"Yes ma'am."

I can't believe Ino did this to me! Now I'm all nervous.

"The party people have arrived!" Naruto said.

"Finally!" Ino said happily.

"Damn Sakura-chan that's a huge bandage!" Naruto said to me.

"Please don't talk about it." I said texting on my phone. "Do you guys want pizza?" I said.

"YES!" Naruto shouted at me.

I stepped back a little. "Alrighty then. I'll be right back."

**Three Days Later . . . **

**Karin's POV**

"Karin… It'll be alright. She probably won't keep him for 10 seconds." Kin told me.

"Shut up Kin! Sasuke's supposed to be mine! _MINE! _But I screwed it all up."

"Duh." Temari said.

"You know what, _Temari?"_

"I mean… It'll be alright?" Temari corrected herself.

"That's what I thought." I told her.

I look to Ami. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Ami looked mad. "Karin, there is nothing, _nothing, _wrong with you. You're perfect."

"Don't think of yourself anything less than pretty." Kin said.

Her saying that makes me think I can fix this.

thanks for reading ^ 0 ^

chapter three will be up soon. (:

buh-bye ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I Don't Own Naruto.

**Sakura's POV**

My cheek hurts still.

I am currently sitting under a tree that's on a hill by the school just doodling and texting. School was over like… 15 minutes ago.

I really don't want to go home. It's not that I'm scared or anything. It's just…um…

Okay I'm scared! It's really dark inside…

And my parents called me from Cancun to ask me if I'm okay and blah blah blah.

I get up and pack my things and I start walking down the hill.

I haven't decided if I should get back with Sasuke yet. If I get back with him I'd be scared because who knows what Karin is capable of? Who knows? She'll probably pay these street toughs to beat the living crap out of me _and _make out with her after they've beaten me. I'm babbling here! Karin is scared of _everything _that just pops out at her. I guess I have nothing to fear, right?

I was pretty devastated when Sasuke wanted to end what we had. I cried for one week. I stayed in my room for 2 days just crying and looking through my photo album of me and him. I contemplated burning it but it's just too sacred.

I get out my phone and check the time. 3:20. It'll take me another 5 minutes to walk to my... huge house.

I would call it a mansion but I think I'd be exaggerating its size.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

gurrrrl come to the park.

**From: Sakura **

**To: Ino**

wot. i'm almost to my house.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

awww saku-chan you're funny! seriously, there's a three year old impersonating a lion and a monkey. i'm on a freaking swing.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

alrighty, i'll be there.

When I think of a park, I also think of rapists. Cause there was always a drunken old man with a beard talking to kids. It's funny how kids think how kids think drunken people are the 'chosen one'.

"Sakura!"

Oh, Ino was right. He's making monkey noises and attacking a girl. Oh boy.

"That kid is fucking scary!" Ino said. "He wants to live in the jungle!"

"Yeah, we should go sit on that hill." I said pointing to a hill.

Ino ran straight for the hill and I ran straight after her.

"So you're not going to the-''

"Sakura! Ino!"

Karin and her two friends came up to us.

"Uh… Hi Karin… Did you need something?" I asked because I was unsure what to say.

"Would you like to go the mall with me?"

"Uh… No." Ino said.

Kin stepped forward. "She's just trying to be nice so don't be assholes."

Ino stepped forward. "Kin you're an example of an-''

"Ino! Don't," I grit out.

"Karin."

She turns around and sees Neji. "N-Neji! Hi!"

"Go."

"Karin let's just go."

And they went.

Ino squealed. "Neji you are awesome! They were going to piss their pants!" Ino said and started to laugh.

This makes me wonder if Sasuke told Neji to follow me. Maybe…

"Um, Ino I'm gonna go home…"

"I thought you were scared to go home? You said it was dark." She said looking at her nails.

"Um, no. I'll see you later."

UGH! This is all driving me crazy! The whole Sasuke situation and Karin is basically trying to kill me.

I arrive at my house and I unlock the door and step in and then close it. I go to the kitchen and set my bag down and open the fridge.

There's lots of food in here for me! I grab a soda and I close the fridge. I remember I used to close it slowly to see the light turn off. Those were the good days.

I go into the living room and I search the room for the remote. I know I put it on the coffee table yesterday… oh, it's by the T.V.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I take it out and see who it is.

Who is this?

I answer it. "Who're you and why is your number blocked."

I hear nothing on the other line… weird.

I end the call and toss it on my couch.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-chan your home!" my mother said to me.

"Hi, mother." I said back to her.

"How's Karin?"

…?

I forgot to tell my mother I broke up with her.

"I… We're not dating anymore." I said to her slowly.

She looks shocked. "Well, your father said he didn't like her a lot."

"Nobody did." I said taking a bite out of my apple.

"So are you getting back together with Sakura-chan?" she asked sounding very hopeful.

"I don't know yet."

She sighed. My mother was always hopeful. When she got too hopeful the hope was shattered and gone. "I see, then. I'll be upstairs folding laundry then…"

Did she like Sakura that much? I've never seen her sad about Sakura. When I told her and my father that I broke up with Sakura, my mother looked hurt and my father was _pissed_.

And then when I told them about Karin, they wanted to know why the hell I'd be with a girl like her.

I'm gonna fix this.

I'm getting back with Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Sakura flipped through the television channels with a bored expression on her face. She stopped on a channel looking at it with a blank expression.

"_Kana, can I tell you something?"_

"_What is it, Akihiko?"_

"_I… I'm in love with you and I want you to feel the same about me."_

"_Akihiko… I don't feel the same way about you… I think of us as friends. Just-"_

"I hate this movie." She said angrily.

Her phone rings and she answers it without looking at it to see who it is.

"Hello?"

"_Can I come over and talk to you?"_

She froze when she heard the voice on the other line.

_**You should've looked to see who it was before answering.**_

_Shut up, man. I didn't feel like looking at my phone. _

_**You never do.**_

_Quiet._

"U-m… Sure. You can come."

"_Thanks. I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

And then he hung up.

**Sakura's POV**

Shit. Shit. SHIT!

Why the hell did I say he could come over? WHY?

I'm panicking! I knew I should've looked to see who it was…

_Ding dong_.

Shit.

I get up from the couch and walk to the door and I open it.

"Hi." He said to me.

I smiled and stepped aside so he could step in.

"I…um… I'm not sure how to-"

I run a hand through my hair. "I don't know if I want to, Sasuke."

He sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about everything I did to you last year. And, I know it affected you a lot. I just... want to start over. I want to be with you." He said to me.

Aw! This tugs at my heartstrings. (Metaphorically of course!)

Well, I guess I'll give dating another go. Woo!

"I'll… give it another try."

He smiled a little.

Now I realized how much I missed him.

how'd you like it? i know i made it a little boring but the end was sweet! …right?

review please! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. d:

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

Sasuke and I are back together.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

My house. NOW!

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

Yes ma'am.

**Sakura's POV**

"Ohemgee Sakura! This makes me feel happy." Tenten said to me jumping up and down on Ino's bed.

"Stop jumping on my bed you'll ruin my comforter you crazy woman!" Ino said.

"I can't help it! Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

"TENTEN GET OFF MY BED!"

She sat immediately. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Ino said flipping through a magazine.

"Ino? Are you here?"

"Up here Shikamaru!" Ino yelled looking at clothes with high prices on the magazine.

"You've had that magazine for 3 weeks." He said when he came in.

Tenten started jumping on the bed again. "Shikamaru! Did you hear that-"

"I already know."

Tenten kept jumping even though she's out of breath. "O-oh Yeah y-you hang out w-with him."

She stopped jumping and caught her breath.

Hinata came in with her bag. "H-Hi. Sorry I'm late…"

"Hinata did you know that Sakura and-"

"I-Ino-chan told me already." She smiled.

Tenten looked sad. "Ino how many people did you tell?"

"Everybody in my contacts except family."

That's _a lot _of people she told.

Well, at least we have Monday and Tuesday off!

"Ha! Now Karin will be crying all this weekend. Take _that,_ bitch." She mumbled out the last part but everybody heard it.

"So now what?" Tenten asked me.

"Huh? Tenten we just got back together 2 hours ago! What do you mean 'so now what?'?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I meant… do you think you'll break up again? Because of Karin?"

I looked down to my lap. "I don't know. Hopefully not…" I said.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Ino said.

"What?"

"Do you think I'll look pretty in this?" Ino said putting the magazine in his face. "It's two hundred and fifty bucks…"

"I'm certainly not buying it but you'll look nice."

"C'mon Shikamaru! It's not that expensive! "

"I can buy 10 things and it'll only go up to a hundred and fifty dollars."

She looks at us with puppy eyes. "Hey guys-"

"I wouldn't buy it for you even if you were living on my ass." Tenten said.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked nervous. "U-um maybe for your birthday… o-or Christmas…"

"EEEEEEK! Thanks Hinata!

"Y-your welcome…"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"He's at Ino's house." Naruto answered. "Man it's so boring! What else can we do?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Teme, you're so boring!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Neji said as he approached us.

"Hey guys! Wanna play freeze tag?" Naruto said.

"No." We all said.

"You guys are assholes." He said with a pout.

Kiba sits up. "Hey here comes Shikamaru!"

Naruto mumbled. "Great now we're really gonna be bored."

"I heard that Naruto."

"I love you Shikamaru!"

"No. Dude, just no." Kiba said.

"Shikamaru wanna play tag with me?"

"No, Naruto."

"Aw crap, here comes Lee and Gaara. Gaara scares the living shit outta me." Naruto swallowed hard.

"Hello everybody! Are we feeling youthful today?" Lee asked with a big grin.

"Super." Shikamaru said.

"Sakura-chan is more youthful than anybody!"

"Lee! Sasuke and Sakura are back together now!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Lee looked… hurt.

"Well, I wish you and Sakura-chan the best Sasuke-kun!"

And he runs back down the hill.

"I still think we should-"

"Naruto your phone is vibrating." I said handing him his phone.

"It's Ino," he said. "Hello?"

"_Naruto! Just the man I was looking for!"_

"Me?"

"_Yeah you! Listen, I need you to do something for me! Is Neji with you?"_

"Where are you-"

"_INO! DO NOT PUT ME ON A DATE! NARUTO HANG UP! HANG UP!"_

Naruto hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Man, I'll _never _understand girls." Naruto said.

"No guy can understand girls." Neji said.

"Unless their gay," Kiba said.

That's true.

"Lee can probably understand girls." Shikamaru said.

That is also true.

"Lee _is _a girl." Naruto said.

"Why are we stating the obvious again?" Neji said.

**Sakura's POV**

It's so hot in my room.

My mom told me not put the air conditioner on because it costs money. And a fan will only make my room hotter.

So I'm mad.

"Sakura?"

I sit up in my bed and squeal.

I get off my bed and run downstairs.

"Hi!" I said to Sasuke-kun.

"Hey." He said, putting his phone away.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, they're in Cancun. They won't be back for another month…I think."

"Oh." He said. "Wanna go eat lunch or something?"

"Sure! Um, let me get my bag."

When he asked me to get lunch with him it reminded me of another time we went on a lunch date.

"_Sasuke-kun, do you think we'll get married?" I asked him. _

It was in the spring. Very humid. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

"_Yes. After college and all that stuff." He said._

"_You really think that? What if we separate-"_

"_We won't break up Sakura."_

"_O-Oh… ok then." I said._

And then, the week after that, we _separated. _

"Sakura?" he waved a hand in my face.

"L-let's go."

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura's acting a little weird. I was going to ask her why she's shaking a little but, I think I'll leave her with her own mind.

"Sakura, are you ok?" I asked.

She swallowed hard. "Um, remember last spring when you took me out on a lunch date?"

I remember. I hated the humidity.

"What of it?" I asked her.

"W-well… I asked you if we'll ever be… married. You said yes and-and um, I said what if we separated and stuff. You said we'd never separate and the week after, we… broke up."

I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Sakura, it was the past. It… doesn't matter anymore."

She smiled. I know it's her fake smile. "Yes. It doesn't matter anymore."

Now I regret what I said.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Ino were walking through the mall only to see that they've added a 4th level to it.

"Ohemgee! Sakura, my dear, we are going to look at all the stores on that level." She said to her.

"Ino!" Sakura whined. "Do we really have to? It's like a hundred thousand stores!" she exaggerated.

"I don't care! I only bought five things today! I usually buy twelve on my regular shopping trips." she said.

"Ugh! Fine we'll go look for seven more things for you to buy and not use." Sakura said.

"Hey! I wear _and _use every single thing I buy!"

"Sure, Ino I hear you loud and clear." Sakura said sarcastically.

Ino pouted and started walking towards the elevator.

Not that she didn't like Ino; she loved her like a sister. But, did they have to walk all the levels every time they went shopping together? How can Ino walk all that and still want to shop?

When the elevator door opened they both stepped inside.

"Hey, do you think we could get something to eat? I really don't feel like shopping anymore."

"Sure."

The door opened and they squeezed through the crowd of people that waited for the same elevator.

The food court wasn't packed do they went to a fast food place.

"What should I get? I don't want something too fattening…"

"Get a milkshake." Sakura said.

"Okay! Two milkshakes please! Oh! Make them chocolate!"

"Coming right up ladies!" the awkward teenager said.

Sakura looked at the nutrition chart. "Hey! It's only 159 calories!"

"Good. It's not fattening." Ino said feeling very relieved.

"There you go! That'll be four-fifty."

"Here, I'll pay." Sakura said.

"So how'd it go yesterday with Sasuke?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Oh, it went good. We went to the park and sat for a while."

"Did you guys talk?" she asked her while filing her nails.

"Um, yes, we talked about… our childhoods and stuff." She lied.

"Ooo! That sounds like a fun thing to talk about." Ino said to her.

"Yeah, it was really nice to… finally talk to each other again." She said while nervously sipping her milkshake.

"Are you sure? You look nervous." Ino said eyeing her.

"I just… I just don't want Karin to mess things up again like last time…"

"She won't. She can't get everything she wants all the time. She needs to find someone else."

"Yeah, I'm hoping she won't bother us again."

"That's why some people don't like her! She breaks people's hearts just so she can get what she wants." She said madly sipping her milkshake. "She needs to go somewhere else."

Sakura sighed. "You ready to go? It's five o' clock."

"Yeah, let's go."

**Normal POV (Still.)**

"We're having a get together," Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikamaru said.

"Because, I feel like it. Now, who will we invite?"

"Nobody, get-togethers are for families." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up, dude." Naruto said.

"Why the hell would anybody want to come to a get together?" Kiba yelled.

"I'd go!"

They all turn to see the girls walking up the hill.

"Ino what the hell is in your bag?" Shikamaru said.

Ino kind of laughed. "Is it really big?"

"Ino, I think you should take it out, it'll suffocate."

Ino opened her bag and took out a puppy.

"Isn't Jell-O adorable?" she said.

"He's a German shepherd." Tenten said.

"C'mon Sakura! Let's play with it!" Ino said pulling her to an open field.

Hinata and Tenten walked over there.

Neji looked up from his book. "Why would she put it in a bag?"

Shikamaru just shrugged.

Everybody was having a good time. They were now sitting in the grass, boyfriends by their girlfriends and girlfriends by their boyfriends.

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

You seem uneasy.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

I have a bad feeling. Like something's happened.

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

We'll have a sleepover. How does that sound?

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

Sounds good. Let's have it at my house.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

Yay! Girl's night!

**From: Ino**

**To: Tenten & Hinata**

Sleepover at Sakura's! Meet there at 8:30

**From: Hinata**

**To: Ino**

Okay.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Ino**

Sure!

Ino looked at the time on her phone.

5:30. Three more hours till the sleepover. She was so excited! There last sleepover was last year.

"Hey, Hinata and I have to pack up for-" Tenten immediately closed her mouth. "For my camping trip we're going camping!"

She grabbed Hinata and ran.

Ino got up next. "I'm gonna go, too. Jell-O needs a nap." She gave Sakura a look that said "get up or I'll kill you".

"I'm gonna go too. Bye guys."

"Why are we leaving three hours early?"

"We need food to keep ourselves from starving!"

"What are they planning?" Neji asked.

"Are they _all _going camping?" Naruto asked.

"They're crazy going by themselves. Especially Ino, she wouldn't last in the wilderness." Shikamaru said.

"Let's snoop!" Kiba said.

They all exchanged glances and looked at Shikamaru.

"Fine, let's go to my house."

**Sakura's POV**

Ino's plan for a girl's night was the best idea ever. We all need it desperately.

I look at my clock and it's already 8:10.

Hmm…what am I forgetting?

Food? Check.

Refreshments? Check.

Games? Check.

Extra Blankets? Check…

What the hell did I for-

NO!

I forgot movies!

I run up to my room to see what movies I had on my shelf.

Hmm…

The Notebook, Letters To Juliet, Leap Year, Easy A, Valentine's Day and Going The Distance, _and _Star Wars!

HA.

I take all of them and go downstairs carefully because I can't see my feet and I set them down by the T.V.

8:15, fifteen minutes.

I go to the cupboard and I reach for my big purple bowl (It can fit three bags of popcorn.).

I leave it on the counter and I get out the mega-bag of popcorn my dad got me. (It expires next year! SCORE!)

I tear the bag open and I pour it in the bowl and I put it in the microwave.

10 more minutes!

And-

Did my bush just-

_MOVE?_

I open my sliding door and I go up to the bush.

"Naruto, get out of my bush." I said since I saw his hair.

Naruto crawls out and scratches the back of his neck. "Heh, hey there Sakura-chan… nice... weather we're having…?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Snooping?"

I raise one eyebrow.

"Did I say snooping? No, no. I meant… uh…" He was at a loss for words.

I point to my gate. "Go."

"R-right…" he goes and hops over my gate.

I go back inside since it's kind of getting cold.

I go to the microwave and take out the popcorn since the screen said DONE.

Yay! It's 8:30! They should be here now!

I hear knocks on my door and I jog to it and open it.

"Sakura! We bought movies."

Alrighty then. "Cool. We'll sleep downstairs since the living room is big."

They come in and put their stuff down in the living room and Ino takes out all her movies she bought.

"C'mon guys let's watch… Star Wars!" Tenten said.

"Aw! I wanted to see Easy A…" Ino pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll watch it." I said getting our bowl of popcorn.

**Normal POV**

"_The fear of loss is the path to the dark side."_

"_I will not let these nightmares come true, Master Yoda."_

"This movie is so sweet." Ino said wiping her eye with a tissue.

Hinata was teary-eyed herself. And Tenten had tears going down her face like there was no tomorrow.

"_A-Anakin come with me! We'll go far away! Help me raise our child…"_

"_We don't need to go far away. I'll protect you with my new powers. I can prevent you from death." Anakin said in an attempt to calm her down. It was doing nothing._

_Padme started to back away, shaking her head furiously. "No… no! Anakin, it… it feels like I don't know you anymore…" she said as the tears slid down her cheeks. _

_Anakin looked at the back of her only to see his master. _

"_LIAR! You're with him!" he said. His hand started to hover as did Padme. _

_She couldn't speak. She could feel terrible about what's happening to him. The dark side is taking over him very fast. He was actually _choking _her._

"_Let her go, Anakin." Obi Wan said._

_Anakin didn't listen to his master. He wasn't listening to a person who's like a father to him._

"_Let. Her. Go." He warned Anakin._

_Anakin did as he said and literally let her go._

_Obi Wan was shocked. He was shocked that a husband, who loved his wife to no end, would actually choke his wife that loved him the same way._

While the others were watching with a sad face, Sakura was watching it with a face with 'emotionless' etched in it.

Does love really end like this?

**Sakura's POV**

Ino also bought New Moon. You know! With the vampires and werewolves.

Ino also brought it just to see Jacob's six pack. And friend's six packs. She says there pretty… tasty…

Well were at the part where he leaves Bella in the forest.

As much as I want to see the movie, I really just want some fresh air. But it's already twenty past eleven and it's really dark outside.

Ohemgee, Bella just collapsed on the ground. She's gonna die. She's gonna freeze to death. Ohemgee I don't care. I WANNA SEE EDWARD.

Ino doesn't like Edward a lot. She'll watch him in a movie but she won't babble on how hot he is. But he could be romantic if he really wanted to or had to.

"Why does Jacob have long hair?" Ino started. "It is not attractive! Doesn't the stupid director see that?" she said angrily.

"Ino, I think you need more cheese balls." Tenten said as she passed the tub of it to Ino.

"I mean," Ino said. "Only drummers get to have long hair. Although I'll give them credit because it's shiny. Drummer's hair is just greasy and dirty."

"WHERE THE HELL IS JACOB!" Ino and Tenten yelled.

"_Hey it's me. Your dad says you got mono? Just… call me." Bella said._

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS HE DOING KISSING OTHER GIRLS! KISS BELLA GOD DAMN IT!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, it's just a movie…" I said to her.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH."

Ok…

I'd rather watch Ino scream at the cheating men/women on Maury…

That show is comedy. It's like… the lie detector knows every move and sound you make.

Um, that came out wrong…

"OMG! HE CUT HIS HAIR!"

I look over to Hinata and she's just watching calmly.

"Sakura! Sakura! You-You're bush moved!"

I open my sliding door and they follow me out.

"I think it's Shikamaru," Ino whispered.

"Alright, you caught me," he stood up and took the leaves off his clothes.

What's up with guys and bushes?

"We should tie him up," Tenten whispered in my ear.

Ino heard Tenten and she literally jumped him.

"What the _hell?_"

"Shikamaru, we're kidnapping you!"

"We're gonna tie him up?" Hinata asked.

"Mhmm." Tenten said.

"Damn it…" he mutters.

We go back inside and I close the sliding door. Tenten gets one of the chairs and Ino sits him down.

Ino says, "Give me your phone."

"I don't have it." he says.

"Alright then!" Ino gets the rope I have in the cupboard and ties him. It took really long because it's like… a gazillion miles of rope.

"You're gonna watch New Moon with us, Shikamaru!" Tenten said happily.

My phone rings and on the screen it says Kiba.

"Hello?"

"_Where the hell is Shikamaru?" he said._

Ino heard him and told me to say he's not here.

"He's not here… Why're you asking?"

"_Damn it." _he cursed and hung up.

We continued to watch the movie with interest.

"_Why haven't you called me back?"_

_He stood there with an emotionless face._

"_Did Sam get to you?" she said._

"_Sam is trying to help me." He said angrily._

"OMG HE'S GONNA KILL HER!"

"QUIET!" Tenten yelled.

"Kill me…" Shikamaru said.

"Would you like us to?" Ino snapped. Hinata giggled.

**Normal POV**

"Where the hell is Shikamaru? He should've been back an hour ago!"

"He's probably taking a nap," Sasuke said.

"That's it. I'm calling her again."

Kiba calls Sakura again and he hears ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"Do you know where Shikamaru is _now?" _Kiba said. He put the phone on speaker.

"_Uh, no… Ino doesn't know either."_

"Damn it!"

"_Why're you asking?"_

"I _know _you know something."

"_Ha. I only know my friend's birthdays."_

"No! You know what happened to Shikamaru!" he yelled.

"_Hmm… his birthday is September 22__nd__."_

"I didn't want to know his birthday! What the hell happened to him?"

"_Hmm… um, I don't know… maybe he went to find a wife in China… like, a geisha or something…yeah a geisha!"_

"What the hell? Are you high on something?"

"_Nope!"_

"_KIBA! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" _Ino yelled.

"Where?"

"_Hahaha, we tied him up. Since you guys were snooping! In fact, I think Naruto just moved in my bush again… bye!"_

**Sakura's POV**

"Rggnh! This isn't fair! Teme and Neji will come! THEY'LL COME!" Naruto yelled.

"Right, right." Ino said as she counted Naruto's money in his wallet.

"Ohemgee Ino! You brought Eclipse?" Tenten said.

"Yeah! Let's watch it. JACOB WILL HAVE AN EIGHT PACK!" Ino yelled out the last part.

"NO! Where the hell's my cell phone?"

Heh, I have it!

His phone rings and it's a text message.

_Hey dobe, I'm coming over there to… rescue (?) you and the lazy bum._

FUCK! NO! SHIT!

I walk over to the front door and I open it and I put his phone in my hidden jacket pocket.

"Sakura…?"

"Eek! S-Sasuke-kun! H-Hi!"

"Where's Naruto and-"

"They left 10 minutes ago! They uh, went the long way! I think that's what they said…"

I take out my phone while he's texting and I text Ino.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

Let them go! Sasuke will _kill _me!

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

Yes oh captain my captain.

"I'm gonna text Naruto and see where he's at."

Shit! His phone is on ring!

"Hey! Look over there! It's the white cat!"

Ha, he actually looks.

I take out Naruto's phone and put it on silent.

"I don't see a white cat." He said.

"Oh, you don't?" I said.

"You're acting weird."

Sasuke's phone rings and I see Kiba on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey there here!"_

"Alright I'll be there." He hangs up and puts his phone away. "I'm gonna go now."

"Kay bye!"

Phew! Mission accomplished!

Hey guys! :D I hope you like this chapter. It took me hella long to write it. XD

Review please. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto d:

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I'm getting kind of worried. My parents haven't called me back yet." I said to Sasuke as we walked on the beach. I'm holding my flip flops in my hand because I got a blister…

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Maybe they have bad reception in Cancun." he said.

"No… they couldn't have called me. They sounded perfectly clear. Like as if… they were right next to me."

"Maybe you should try calling them back today. You probably called them while they were looking at attractions there."

"Maybe…" I said.

"But what if something happened to them? I've been getting these bad feelings lately and-"

He stops. "Sakura, you're worrying too much. They're probably wondering how _you're _doing. Just call them tonight."

I smiled a little. "Okay."

Isn't he the most wonderful person you could ever meet?

YES!

Sasuke is awesome. But you already know that.

Eh, he actually paid for our expensive lunch at this cool seafood restaurant with live music.

(I'M RICH TOO!)

I told him I could pay for my meal, but he said he'll pay for it. So I felt kind of bad.

He's taking me home right now and his car smells exactly like him. Eek! I can't get enough of it.

"Sakura, we're here." Sasuke says to me.

"Oh. Sorry, I was spacing out." I said and got out.

He got out too and followed me to my door.

"Are you ok? You're shaking," he asked me.

"I'm fine. I'll see you later."

He went to his car and sped away. He should be like, those… NASCAR drivers, right?

I unlock my door and I put my messenger bag on my couch and I jog to the house phone. I take it off the charger thingy and I dial my mom's number. I tap my nails on the marble counter because the ringing got annoying.

_The number you have reached is disconnected. Please hang up and try again later._

That's weird…

* * *

_The number you have reached is disconnected. Please hang up and try again later._

* * *

_The number you have reached is disconnected. Please hang up and try again later._

* * *

_The number you have reached is disconnected. Please hang up and try again later._

* * *

_The number you have reached is disconnected. Please hang up and try again later._

My dad's number is disconnected too…

This is getting _way_ to weird.

It's already been a week since I called them. I know you're probably saying, "What kind of daughter doesn't go to Cancun to see what's happened to her parents?"

I'M FREAKING OUT ON THE INSIDE PEOPLE! SO DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!

_**What do **_**you **_**think happened to them?**_

_I JUST SAID DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!_

_**Oh, right…**_

Okay, it's been two months since they left. And… I've only heard from them once. Where the hell is the fucking answer to this puzzle?

But really, how can I fly to Mexico? It'll be like, 14 hours!

Really, it is.

And who knows Spanish? Not me.

And-

_Knock knock knock._

Who's that?

I go to the door and open it and I see a-

Guy?

"May I help you?" I said.

"Um, I'm from Paradise Hotels in Cancun. Uh, I have some news regarding your parents…"

"My parents?"

"Um, well they went to bungee jump and the chord didn't hold them…"

What. The. Hell?

"A-are they-"

"They passed away in the hospital yesterday… I'm so sorry."

Then he left.

I close the front door and locked it.

And then I sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

I didn't go to school today. Or yesterday…

Or the day before that.

I'm still in shock. My parents are dead. I'm a 17 year old orphan.

Some kids think being an orphan is… the _shit?_

Let me tell you, it is _not_.

It'll tear you apart. Especially on the inside.

* * *

**Hina-Chan has logged in.**

**10-10 has logged in.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged in.**

**CherrySaku has logged in.**

**WhiteEyes has logged in.**

**Lazy has logged in.**

**SasukeU has logged in.**

**Sexynaru has logged in.**

**KIBA has logged in.**

* * *

Cutie-Ino: Sakura! We haven't heard from you in like… forever!

CherrySaku: Yeah…. It's been 4 days.

Hina-Chan: Are you feeling alright?

CherrySaku: Um… sort of.

Sexynaru: Do I provoke people, guys?

Hina-Chan: I'd hate to say it but, yes.

10-10: Yeah.

Cutie-Ino: Yup.

CherrySaku: Mhmm… You just provoked Sasuke-kun.

Sexynaru: I see then… I shall act better from now on!

**GreenBeast has logged in.**

GreenBeast: SAKURA-CHAN YOU HAVE GROWN MORE YOUTHFUL!

CherrySaku: Oh dear…

10-10: Cool username…

GreenBeast: TENTEN! You have also grown more youthful today!

10-10: Awesome.

CherrySaku: Hey Lee, I heard Gai-sensei is looking for you.

GreenBeast: I see then! I must go now!

**GreenBeast has logged out.**

Cutie-Ino: How'd you know Gai-sensei is looking for him?

CherrySaku: He's not.

Cutie-Ino: Hey Sakura, would you like some company?

CherrySaku: Yes, please.

10-10: I bought some junk food today. ^ - ^

Cutie-Ino: Movies?

Hina-Chan: Um, I have Bridesmaids.

CherrySaku: I have Star Wars and The Breakfast Club.

Cutie-Ino: The third episode of Star Wars was so sad…

10-10: And gross. Anakin burned. But he's still hot.

KIBA: You guys actually watched Star Wars?

WhiteEyes: Isn't it a guy's movie?

10-10: Nope! There's romance!

Cutie-Ino: ANAKIN IS THE SHIT!

Hina-Chan: He is kind of cute with long hair…

CherrySaku: I'll admit that too…

SasukeU: Long hair is ugly.

Sexynaru: End of story.

CherrySaku: Aw! I found Flipped!

Cutie-Ino: OMG WE MUST WATCH THAT!

Hina-Chan: Um, I lost Bridesmaids.

CherrySaku: It's ok! It's more of a girl's movie anyway.

Cutie-Ino: Yeah… everybody go to Sakura's house!

**SasukeU has logged out.**

**CherrySaku has logged out.**

**Lazy has logged out.**

**Hina-Chan has logged out.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged out.**

**WhiteEyes has logged out.**

**10-10 has logged out.**

**KIBA has logged out.**

**Sexynaru has logged out.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hinata was the first to show up with Neji. She went to the grocery store first and bought two big bottles of Dr. Pepper.

The rest came and Ino put The Breakfast Club DVD in the player.

* * *

"_A blonde walks into a bar with a poodle in one hand and a sandwich in the other. The bar tender says, "I guess you won't be having a drink". And the blonde says-OH SHIIIIIIIIT!"_

_Everybody on the other side of the library looked over only to see that John had fallen through the ceiling_.

_He got up and dusted himself off. "Forgot my pencil." He said offhandedly._

* * *

"_Hey." _

"_Hi." _

"_What's that? Whoa…"_

"_It's not what you think."_

_His friend looked at him._

"_Okay it is what you think. But I can explain."_

_His friend looked at him again._

"_Ok I can't explain, can we just talk about this later?"_

"_Whatever you say," his friend said._

"_Julie Baker? You hate her. Are you insane?"_

"_I don't know… it's so weird, I can't stop thinking about her."_

"_Her family has no money."_

"_It's not their fault; her dad has a retarded brother."_

"_A retard? Well shoot that tells you something."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my friend."_

"_Oh, right."_

* * *

When we were done watching movies, we started to eat our asses off.

But Sasuke-kun wanted to talk so we went outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him as I looked around.

"How would you feel if I moved in with you?" he asked me.

Uh, what?

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"How would you feel if I moved in with you?" he said again.

Oh, I heard it right. Damn it.

"Um…" I said. You can just feel the awkwardness around us. "I don't know honestly…"

"I don't want you to be alone every day…" he said.

Aww, how sweet is he?

I clear my throat and I look towards my mom's tree. "That's really nice of you… but um, what about your family? I wouldn't want to create a problem," I said.

"It wouldn't _be _a problem, Sakura. I want you to be safe and, happy."

He's _way _too sweet. You only see these types of guys in fairytales and movies with comedy and romance.

I don't know, should I accept this once in a lifetime offer? (Not really once in a lifetime.)

Or should I decline?

"Sasuke-kun, maybe we should wait a little… at least… I don't know…" I said.

What the hell am I saying? It's like every girl's dream to live with Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, I… I can't accept this offer. I mean, it's super nice of you, it really is… but, I don't want to create a problem. I'm sorry…"

"Sakura we're leaving now!" Ino yelled. But I ignored her.

He looks mad. Like, really _pissed_. He walks toward my sliding door then he walks to the front door.

He gets into his car and… leaves.

What have I done?

* * *

_3 Days Later._

Sasuke and I haven't talked since the little… get-together at my house.

It doesn't feel like days. It feels like we haven't talked for twenty years.

I am _so _stressed out! I haven't slept well. Well actually, I didn't sleep last night. I spent the night crying. I haven't got a call from my friends yet. I hope Ino paid my bills…

I don't want to go through this again. I don't. I don't want Sasuke and I to be… like this. I don't _want _to be broken up. I want to have a happy life. Not the life I'm living right now.

I look at my phone and the screen is lighting up. I must've put it on silent. I pick it up and I got a text from Hinata.

* * *

**From: Hinata**

**To: Sakura**

Sakura-chan… we've been worrying about you. Are you alright?

**From: Sakura**

**To: Hinata**

I'm fine… Me and Sasuke got into a little argument.

**From: Hinata**

**To: Sakura**

Oh… would you like to talk about it?

**From: Sakura**

**To: Hinata**

No, no. I'd like to be alone…

**From: Hinata**

**To: Sakura**

Okay. If you want to talk you can text or come to my mansion.

* * *

"_FOREHEAD! OPEN THIS DOOR!"_

That Ino. Such a wild child. I locked my door because I don't want to see anyone.

"_Ino. She won't open if you keep yelling." _I heard Shikamaru say.

"_I don't care! Forehead-girl! Open this door!"_

"_Sakura… please open up." _Tenten said.

"I don't want to see anyone." I said.

"_Well… tough, uh-… well tough cheese, forehead! You're gonna open this stupid door!"_

I was gonna say something but someone got it open. I turned over on my other side and I hid my head.

"What do you guys want?" I muttered.

"Why haven't you come outside?" Tenten said.

Hinata didn't tell them?

"Hinata didn't tell you?" I said.

"Tell us what?" Tenten asked.

I shifted in my bed. "Sasuke-kun and I had a little argument…" I said.

"About…?" Ino said.

"Ino, it's not that important. We just haven't talked in a few days."

"No, Sakura, this is super important. When was the last time you came outside?"

When was the last time again…? "Um…"

"Exactly, you need to come out." Ino said.

"What if I see him? I don't feel like talking to him, yet."

"I don't think that's possible, he hasn't come out either." Kiba said.

Who else is here?

"Please, just leave…" I said. I'm on the verge of crying.

"Okay, let's go guys."

They all leave and I sighed.

I never really told you about my room didn't I? My apologies.

My room is kind of big. The walls are a cream color. And my bed is a twin bed with a baby blue comforter. My door has pictures of me and my friends. They had pictures of Sasuke and I when we were together but then I took them off when we broke up. And I also have a dresser that has the mirror attached to it. On the dresser, I have some makeup I put on for a date or special occasion. I haven't touched it since we separated.

My ceiling has glow in the dark stickers of stars and flowers. And my room has a bathroom. My dad had it put in since the nearest bathroom is a _long _way down the hall. The counter in the bathroom is marble. And it has a shower and bath tub combined together. And I also have a little yet kind of big, walk in closet. With a so-so amount of clothes in it.

Tada! That's my room.

Ugh, I'm going in my bath tub.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I haven't been out of the house since our argument. I was going to call her but I don't want the call to go straight to voicemail.

I usually don't talk to anyone when I'm feeling this way. But if somebody came over, then I'd talk.

"_Sasuke open up!" _I heard Naruto say.

"The door's unlocked." I said. Dumbass.

"_O-oh." _He said.

He opened it and Shikamaru and he walked in.

"Hi Teme!" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Sakura hasn't come out of her room. She doesn't want to see you." Shikamaru said.

"That's great. I don't want to see her either." I said.

"Well actually, she still wants to see you, but she's afraid." He said.

Now he says that.

"I don't feel like seeing her anymore." I muttered.

"Then why did you get back with her?" Naruto said to me.

...

I have no answer for that.

My phone rings and it says 'Sakura' on the caller ID.

"It's Sakura."

"ANSWER IT!"

"Hello?"

"KIBA GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"NO! H-HEY, GET OFF ME!"

"Give me my phone! I don't want to talk to him!"

"You'll have to if you want your phone back!"

"DAMN—"

And she hung up.

"Was Kiba at her house?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. And I think he just took her phone." I said.

"Awesome! Then maybe she'll come and get it." Naruto said.

"Or she might just get a new phone." Shikamaru said.

"True, true…" Naruto said.

Why didn't she accept my offer? She's my girlfriend, right? And, we're almost out of high school… don't couples move in with each other after they're done with high school?

I don't get this. I don't get this at all.

I know her. She would've accepted the offer. She would've told me to move right in.

But no, she was very unsure about me moving in. I didn't want her to be alone.

Maybe this won't work out…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Well, Kiba tried to steal my phone. And he dialed Sasuke's number and I bet he heard me yelling at Kiba.

He was gonna take my phone so he could give it to Sasuke. And I'd have to get it from Sasuke and then we could make up. I assumed that was his plan. It was probably Naruto's idea.

It's a pretty stupid plan if you ask me. I knew the plan the second Kiba took my phone.

I ordered myself a pizza since I didn't eat. I'm on my third piece. And I want more pieces!

If you really look at the pizza, the pepperonis make a sad face…

That's just dandy.

I wonder if my other family knows what happened to my parents. But, I never really talked to my other family. They didn't approve of me dating Sasuke. So when I had to go to something family related, Sasuke always came. And we would talk a long time until we had to go home.

Looks like I don't have to go anymore…

* * *

**CherrySaku has logged in.**

**10-10 has logged in.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged in.**

* * *

10-10: Sakura!

CherrySaku: Hi

Cutie-Ino: PLEASE TELL US!

CherrySaku: I really don't like talking about this.

Cutie-Ino: Can we guess?

CherrySaku: Sure.

10-10: I'll just let Ino do all guessing…

Cutie-Ino: Does he have a… foot fetish?

CherrySaku: INO! NOOOOO!

Cutie-Ino: Um, a stomach fetish?

CherrySaku: Kay, it has nothing to do with him having a fetish.

Cutie-Ino: He pressured you…?

10-10: Ooo! He… he…. Uh, I got nothing.

**KIBA has logged in.**

KIBA: WHY DIDN'T YOU ACCPET HIS OFFER?

10-10: What offer?

**Lazy has logged in.**

CherrySaku: Kiba if you tell them, I will go to your house and crazy murder you.

KIBA: I'm kind of scared…

CherrySaku: Guys, it's nothing. Please. I'm begging you, just forget about it. And tell Sasuke, it won't work out.

* * *

**Lazy has logged out. **

**KIBA has logged out.**

**CherrySaku has logged out.**

* * *

Am I doing the right thing?

I just broke up with a god.

_**You did the wrong thing.**_

_No, I didn't. I did what girls with a right mind would do._

_**Yeah, like any girl would break up with him. I wouldn't mind him moving in…**_

_Put your sick mind away. Creeper. _

I need to walk. Or just go to the park. Yeah, to the park. And just watch the ducks.

No, no, no. No ducks! Sasuke and I used to watch ducks… and feed them bread.

I'll just stay home.

"Sakura? It's Tenten." I heard the front door close.

"In the kitchen." I said.

She comes in and puts her phone in her messenger bag. It's purple.

"You're eating pizza? You went _outside_?" She said beaming.

"No," I took a small bite. "I had it delivered."

"Aw, damn it. You got my hopes up." She said as she sat down with me.

"My apologies." I said as I took another bite. Man, this pizza is _good_. "So why'd you come over?" I said to her.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure how you you're doing and all…" She said before she stared to adjust one of the buns in her hair.

"If it makes you feel better… I'll tell you what we argued about."

She was done adjusting her bun. "You will?"

"Mhmm." I said as I got another pizza from the box. "He wanted to…" I sighed.

"He wanted to move in. He didn't want me to be alone."

"Aww, that— " She starts to fake-wipe her eyes. "Is so sweet."

"Ten—"

"So why did you guys fight about it?" She said.

I look down on my plate. This pizza is greasy as hell. But it's still good! "I was unsure about it. I mean like, I wouldn't want to do something I'll regret for the rest of my hated life."

"You hate your life?" she asks sadly.

"Well, I do now. I mean I broke up with Sasuke, and I hurt his feelings. I think." I said wiping my eye.

I'm doing the right thing. I know what I'm doing. I took down all my obstacles, and, I avoided something I'll regret. Isn't that neat? Or… smart?

"Are you going to school tomorrow? It's Friday." Tenten asked.

"…Yeah. I'll go."

"YAY!"

* * *

"Alright class. I want you to fill this out. I want it turned in by Monday." Kakashi said.

"Ne, what's this about?" Naruto said.

"They're just questions about yourself." He said.

Ooo, a questionnaire to fill out and turn in.

Let's get to work!

* * *

**Student Questionnaire. Please Fill Out Questions With A Complete Sentence.**

**What's your name?**

My name is Sakura Haruno.

**What Animal Would You Like To Be? **

I'd like to be an armadillo or a giraffe.

**What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up?**

I want to be a nurse.

**Are You In Any Relationships?**

Not anymore.

**Family?**

I'm an only child.

**If You Were A Frog, How Would You Live Your Life?**

I'd live on lily pads and eat bugs that come around every 5 minutes.

**Movies?**

Star Wars and The Breakfast Club.

**Apartment, Condo, House, Or Mansion?**

I prefer condos.

**What Annoys You To No End?**

When people pressure me.

**Would You Like To Be In A Relationship?**

…Sort of.

* * *

Ahem. I didn't write down the truth on the last question… end of story.

We had to work alone so it's still quiet. And all you hear is the clock ticking…

I WANT THIS FUCKING DAY TO END. There's still like, nineteen more minutes left. I cannot take anymore quietness!

At least it's the last period, lunch was horrible. I didn't even eat. And I don't think everybody knows that Sasuke and I are broken up.

Only my friends and his friends. But Kiba might spread the news. So, yeah…

"Pssst! Sakura." Somebody whispered.

"No talking. We're working alone." Kakashi said.

Aw poop.

"PSSSSSST, Sakura."

"No. Talking." Kakashi warned whoever was whispering my name.

"Pssssst! Sakura! Where did you want me to put the stink bomb?"

Stink bomb…? What stink bomb?

"Sakura, go to the Headmistress' office." Kakashi said.

DAMN IT!

I get up and walk out of the class. I walk slowly so I don't have to go back to Kakashi's class.

Now I know who it was!

It was Karin. I mean, I cannot believe I didn't know it was her the first time.

"Sakura, why are you here? You're never in trouble." Tsunade said.

"I really don't know actually… Kakashi told me to come up here." I said.

"Did you do anything?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Uh—well, I… I heard somebody whispering to me and uh, he told me to go to your office…"

"Hmm, well… I don't really find a problem with that. You may go."

"T-thank you." I said.

* * *

What the hell is Karin trying to do? If she wants revenge on _me_ for taking Sasuke away from her then—then…

She can take him, I wouldn't care. She put her flabby arms all over him. I wouldn't care.

The bell rings and I move out if the way for some of the kids. I open the big somewhat wooden door and I carefully go down the twenty –two steps.

Ugh there are so many _couples_ out here. ICKY.

I wonder how Sasuke took it. Or did they ever tell him?

Well, Sasuke was here today… I saw him at lunch. He didn't even look at me today. He probably knows already—

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT! THERE HE IS! SHIT! SHIT! How did he get out so early?

He's walking _towards _me but he's texting or something on his phone.

He walks past me and he doesn't even acknowledge me.

"EEEEEK!"

I look back and I see Karin hugging him. He's hugging her back. Who the hell does he think he is? That is so… mean!

I walk faster and I'm already five minutes away from my house.

You know what? I'm done with him. He can't wait till she cheats on him again and again and again.

I open my door and I close it and lock it. UGH! How could he do that? That is soooooooo low.

Why the hell would he go with _Karin_? He knows I hate her!

I HATE HER. I HATE HIM!

Well, he's found one way to annoy me. That'll annoy the hell out of me. Like, a lot. And now, Lee, will probably ask me to prom. Which is _one week _away and, I'm not going. I've never been to a prom before… Sasuke thought proms were pointless. So did I. So we've never gone to prom. And I wanted to go this year but now, I can't. I can't witness a happy time! Someone must really, _really, _hate me up there.

I hate him! After we graduate, I'm moving out of this place and going somewhere maybe like New York. I'm gonna move _all _of my parents stuff and I'll give it to my aunt that doesn't really like me at all and I'm gonna just go live my life in a condo and I'll become a cat lady. You know, I'll have five cats and I'll name them all Schmearson! Even if they're girls they'll be named that name!

Actually scratch that. I'm allergic to cats… I sneeze endlessly. So no cats. GUINEA PIGS! They're cute and fluffy! And they bite! There the next cats! It's the perfect plan!

"I expected you to be here."

…?

I turn toward the living room and my aunt is standing there.

"Where are your parents? I've tried calling your mother but it says her number is disconnected…" she said.

Uh… "…I don't really want to say it."

"Say what…?"

Here it goes. "You know when they went to Cancun," my aunt nodded. "Well, one of the employees from the hotel they were staying at said they've… got into an accident."

"They're okay… right?" she asked sounding a little too hopeful.

"Um, no, they're not okay. They've… passed."

Her face said 'shock' and 'sadness' all over it. "They're gone…? How can you be so okay with this?"

I laughed a tiny bit. "They've been dead for almost a month. I'm trying not to think about it."

"_A month_, they've been dead for weeks and you didn't tell us?" She said angrily.

"I've been through a lot. I just broke up with my boyfriend. And I had them cremated in Mexico. They're sending the ashes. But, why are you here?"

"I came to see where they were. You missed your cousin's fourteenth birthday. You know, Akira don't you?" She said.

"I have no idea who you're talking about…" I said.

"Hmm, yeah. She's more of a lone wolf type," she said looking around the house. "You're living alone?"

"Yeah. I just need to move out my parents things. After I graduate, I might move somewhere and start a new life."

"I'll help. I can have a moving truck come tomorrow at noon and take their things to a private storage place."

Wow, there are private storing places? My mind is blown away. "Oh… Thank you…" I said hesitantly.

"No problem. I'll be leaving. I have to tell the other members of the family." She said and gave me a hug. "I hope you'll be successful wherever you go." And she went out the door.

I take out my phone and I dial a number.

"_Hello?" _

"Ino, are you busy?" I ask her. I can't pack all these boxes alone.

"_Not really. I'm with Hinata and Tenten. Why?"_

"My aunt is having a moving truck come tomorrow at noon and I need to pack all of my parents stuff into boxes. Do you mind getting boxes?"

"_Your parents stuff? And yeah. I'll get some boxes."_

"Great! Thanks Ino." I said and hung up.

I go into my huge garage and I find my box that's full of like five boxes and carry the box into my house.

I hated it when I had to accept the fact that my parents are dead. It didn't seem real. It felt like it was a nightmare. I'd thought I'd wake up and I'd forget about it, but, it wasn't a nightmare. And I didn't wake up and forget about it, what I witnessed was the real thing.

This morning I didn't want to get out of bed. Cause I didn't want to see Karin. I didn't want to see Sasuke. I didn't want to see anybody. But then my inner self told me to drag my sorry ass outta bed. So, I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and got ready for the horrible day I was going to witness.

Ugh, I feel horrible. Like, I want to crawl in a hole and die. Oh gosh, that's dark. And very intense.

Maybe I don't deserve Sasuke. Maybe I've never deserved Sasuke at all. But to get back with the girl that cheated on you? That's just stupid.

* * *

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino**

Hey, is it ok if I bring Naruto?

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

Why?

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino**

He wanted to talk.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

Sure. Bring him.

* * *

Me and Naruto are walking around in my garden. He said he doesn't know where Sasuke is.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" I asked him.

"I hung out with him at school today and stuff but he disappeared after school. I tried to find him and I had no luck. Did you see him?

"Yes. I saw him with Karin. They're together."

"Okay Sakura I know you're mad but you can't make up stuff—"

What? "I'm not making it up. I saw him and Karin with my own eyes. They're _together_, Naruto."

He groans. "I hate Karin! She says all this stuff about other girls. She spreads shit. But he didn't talk you?"

"He walked past me and I saw him but _he _didn't see me. I heard Karin squeal and I saw her hugging him and him hugging her."

He sighs. "Well, I have to go tell the guys. Take care."

And he jogs to my front door. My sliding door is very clear to see through.

Don't think wrong.

I walk into my house and I go up the stairs into my parent's room.

"We're almost done Sakura!" Tenten said.

"Thanks for helping guys," I said with a small smile.

"No problem, Forehead," Ino said.

"S-Sakura, I f-found t-this, it was i-in your m-mom's dresser," Hinata said and handed me a paper.

I take it and I skim through it, when I see my name in it, I read the whole thing.

A will? My mom already wrote a will?

"What does it say?" Tenten asked me.

"It's a will. My mom left—" I gaped.

Whoa. Is this real?

"Sakura?"

My mother and father left me with all of their money.

"What d-does it s-say?" Hinata asked.

"My mom and dad left me with all their money…"

Ino gaped. "_All _their money? How much is it?"

I showed her the paper and pointed where the amount was.

"Whoa daddy," Tenten said.

"That's a l-little less t-hen mine."

I sighed. "I'm gonna call my aunt and tell her."

"I thought you didn't like your aunt. Or at least you liked her but not a lot."

"Our relationship is a little rocky… they didn't approve Sasuke."

"Well, were almost done, like, 5 more boxes." Ino said.

"Alrighty, I need to put this in my room."

They all nodded and put more stuff in boxes. I walk down the hall and into my room and I put in my secret box.

Ha, secret box. It doesn't really look secret.

"Sakura! We're done!" Ino yelled.

I jog out of my room and into the master bedroom. "Awesome. Thank you guys so much!"

"It wasn't a problem forehead." Ino said.

I look at my watch. It's only 6:45.

"I-I have to get g-going…" Hinata said and walked out my room and to the front door.

"Yeah," Tenten yawned. "I have to be going. My mom is making Crème Brule."

"See you Forehead. Are you going to prom?"

"I don't know… Who will I go with?"

"I don't know but, I don't think I'm gonna be with Shika the whole time." She said.

"Oh, I don't have time to buy a dress but, I think I have one in my closet."

"Well, if you can't find one, I have extras!" Ino said as I closed the front door.

I wonder if Sasuke is going with… _Karin_.

Eww. She'll probably wear a hooker dress. Or something worse.

* * *

I Hope You Guys Like It. ;D It's Over 5,200 Words. ^ 0 ^

Bye! (And Review Please!) ^ . ^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. ^ 0 ^

So…

Today is prom. And I'm going. Ino lent me this lavender dress, and it goes a little bit above my knees. And I'm wearing cream-colored flats with it. Some other girls are wearing flats since just 10 minutes in heels is a living nightmare.

And for my hair? I'm curling my ends. And my hair is pretty long. Like, to my waist. Call it waist-length hair. And, I'm going accessory-free tonight. Accessories aren't really my cup of tea.

Well, I have semi-good news. Shikamaru went to Canada (I want to live there!) to see his uncle. So, Ino and I are hanging out together tonight.

Well, with Hinata and Tenten of course! Hehehehe.

Okay, Ino said she'd pick me up at 9:15. It's only 9:10.

Five more minutes!

I'm kind of sad though. I'M DATE-LESS. Well, actually me _and _Ino are date-less. Hinata and Naruto are going together and so are Tenten and Neji.

So I guess me and Ino are dancing and drinking punch until 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"_Are you ready? I'm out front in my car._

"Alrighty. I'm coming out." And I hung up.

I walk out of my house and I lock the front door than I walk and I get into Ino's car and she speeds off.

"Whoa! Ino are we racing someone?"

"No! I'm sooo excited to see Karin's hooker or prostitute dress!"

Whoa, I'm the only one?

We get there in minutes. There was, surprisingly, no traffic.

We park in the teacher's parking lot because everybody stupidly parked in the student parking lot.

We get out and straighten our dresses. And then we make our way to the gym.

We pass by all the couples who are standing outside near the gates. But when we get to the gym it's _packed _as hell.

Shino, the guy who likes bugs and the DJ for tonight, is blasting music like there's no tomorrow. And everybody is dancing.

"Oi!"

I turn around to see Naruto standing. "Guess what?" He grinned.

"What is it?" Ino said.

"Karin moved. TO CHINA!"

"SERIOUSLY?" Ino yelled.

"Yeah! Her dad got this awesome job over there!"

Somebody must love me up there!

"Ohemgee! My wishes came true!" Ino said and twirls around and accidently trips on her feet.

"Andddd, Sasuke's here, without a date." He raises his eyebrows simotaneously to me.

I look at him. "No."

"Sakura! This is your chance!"

"No."

"Come the hell on Sakura! Karin took him!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually, Naruto, he took her," I said. He gaped and said whoa.

"You saw him?" Ino sort of yelled.

"Yeah, like three days ago," I yell.

"I knew they got back together but I didn't think he went to her," Ino said.

People would've thought— since Karin's a slut— that she took Sasuke for herself. Boy, were they wrong. He took her. It's sooo sad just thinking about it.

"So," I start, "she's not here at all?"

"Nope." He said with a grin.

I'm kind of afraid actually. To, you know, talk to him. I mean when we had our mini-fight, he was pissed off.

What if he doesn't want to get back with me? Then what happens?

"What part of China-"

"Where did he go?" I said to Ino.

She cocks her head towards the punch table.

Fuck.

He's pointing at me and Sasuke has this unsure and constipated look on his face.

NOOOOO. THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!

"Ino. Can we go to the—"

"No. I'm not going anywhere." She said and crosses her arms.

I don't really know why but something tells me I should look at the entrance doors.

So I do.

And Karin is standing there in this fire truck red dress that looks really snug on the fat roll area.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm here!" she runs over and hugs him and kisses him. Eww.

"Hey." He said after they kissed.

"Fuuuuuck." Naruto said and groaned.

It looked like a lipstick threw up all its red on her.

"It looks like period blood all over her," I said lowly to Ino.

Ino laughs out loud and everybody can literally hear her over the loud music.

She motions for Naruto to come over and everybody starts dancing again. And Naruto spits out his punch and laughs like maniac.

"Something funny Naruto," Karin asks with a frown.

He sobers up quickly and shakes his head.

She takes Sasuke to a more private place in the halls and the doors close behind them.

"Sakura that was hilarious!" Ino said giggling.

"It does look like period blood!" Naruto yelled.

"What does?" Hinata asks as she walks up to us.

"Karin's dress," Naruto answered and she giggles.

Kiba comes in the doors really fast and comes up to our group.

"Sasuke and Suigetsu are fighting." He said.

Naruto runs out and Kiba grabs my arm and runs.

Wait, why the hell is Kiba dragging me into this? I can't stop Sasuke from his evil side, only sometimes.

We get to the front of school and Sasuke's gone. But Suigetsu is sitting on the curb and Karin is crying.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Kiba asked nobody in particular.

"He probably went home." Naruto said. "I can't get a hold of him." He says and pocketed his phone.

Ino and Hinata walks up to us and Ino whispers, "Why is Karin crying?"

"I have no clue," I whispered back.

"He hasn't come home? Have you called him?" Naruto asked. I couldn't hear the voice on the other line but it might be Sasuke's mother.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, thanks." He puts his phone away, "He hasn't gone home. He's probably at the park or something." He says and sighs again.

I think I'll go walk there, just to get some fresh air.

"I'll go walk there." I blurt out. Shit.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I have my phone in case of anything," I said and started walking.

"See ya Forehead!" Ino yells.

I wave without looking back and I walk out to the street. Surprisingly, it's not that cold. It's spring so the weather switches from hot to cold. And there's a light breeze that makes me feel comfortable when I'm walking.

When I get to the park I see him sitting on the swing looking at the ground. I walk to the other swing and sit down on it, there really close together.

"Hey," I said softly.

"…Hi."

"Why did you fight with him?" I asked and started to swing a little.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Come on, Sasuke. I always opened up to you. Can you open up to me?" I asked.

"…"

I always knew Suigetsu started fights but, he never fought with Sasuke. "Did you get hurt?" I asked.

"Not really…"

"Alright…" I say hesitantly.

We sat there for a few minutes until he broke the silence. "You went to prom?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah, I didn't have a date though."

"I was never into proms but, Karin dragged me there." He said.

Ah, so he was dragged there.

"I see…" I said and took off my flats. Damn it, I got a blister. "So… I heard that she moved to China…?"

"Yeah, her dad got his job relocated."

So what the hell is she doing here in Japan?

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?" he asked.

"I'm probably going to move out of here."

"Move? Why?"

I smile a little. "There's not a lot here for me. I need to start a new life."

He didn't say anything. I hope I didn't offend him. "You okay?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did. I was stupid for going back with Karin."

Um… I have to admit that was pretty stupid.

"That… doesn't matter anymore. Who knows, she might become a better person every day. You two may be perfect for each other." I said.

"No, we're not the right match."

"You're not?" I asked him.

"No, not really, she doesn't make me happy." He paused. "You made me feel happy," he said and looked at me.

I stared at the ground.

"…I… I don't know what to say." I really didn't.

"I do," he said, "Can I go with you?"

Whoa. He wants to _move _with me?

"You want to come with me?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Um, don't get offended but, why would you want to come with me?"

"I want to… spend the rest of my life with you…" he said.

I remember this girl saying, "Isn't he sweet?"

She said it to me in… eighth grade, when I didn't like him.

I nodded and said, "Like candy…"

So what I'm saying is that he's acting like candy.

Except, he's acting way sweeter than candy, does that make sense?

I blushed. "You mean that?"

He looked at me and nodded.

I look at my shoes because they look _really _interesting—

Okay, I admit, I'm nervous! He's never said that before and…

I don't know what to do…

HOW DO CELEBRITIES DO THIS IN MOVIES?

_**It's called a 'script'.**_

_SHUT UP._

_**Say something! He's staring.**_

_What the hell am I supposed to say? _

_**Well for starters, something intelligent. You look kind of dumb right now.**_

"U-um, do you-" I stopped because I think someone is coming.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hurt?" Karin came up to us. Her hair is a little frizzy. But then, it's frizzy all the time.

"No," He said. "I'm fine."

She got him off the swing and hung onto his arm. "C'mon let's have dinner at my house!" She didn't even look at me. And Sasuke didn't look back at me or anything…

And I start to swing higher and higher cause it's not like anybody will be coming anytime soon…

"Hey, do you think I should get this?" Ino showed me this new clothing catalog she got into a couple weeks ago.

"Ino, you can't be serious." I said almost gaping at the catalog, "Three hundred and twenty four dollars for a shirt?"

"It's a nice shirt!" She protested.

"It looks like it'll rip if you try to-"

"SHOULD I GET IT OR NOT?" Ino yelled.

I flipped through my hairstyle magazine. "No."

"UGH!"

"Should I get this hairstyle?" I asked her while pointing to a girl that had light-blue hair.

"I don't know Sakura," Ino started. "Wouldn't it be too _expensive_?" She emphasized.

"Ino, your shirt looks like it'll rip in the box that it'll be shipped in." I looked at the hairstyle one more time. "I don't think hair can just rip apart in the salon."

"How about this sky blue dress from ," She asked.

I looked at the said dress and it's _awesome_. It goes about an inch above the knees and it has sleeves. It's only twenty dollars.

"Get it." I said.

"Yay!" She bought her laptop so she could order what she saw and 'desperately' needed for herself. She also brought her debit card.

I went onto my laptop and I went to the same website Ino is on. I click on 'new items' and something catches my eye.

My sweater! My sweater made in Canada! My Canadian sweater! I got it for fifteen dollars and it's on this website for forty five dollars!

What the hell? I WANT A REFUND!

"You look mad." Ino commented.

Oh, I'm _furious_. More furious than a Liger.

"Hey isn't that your Canadian sweater?" Ino asked eyeing the sweater.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT." I yelled.

I'm not really into this chapter…

Sorry it's a tad bit late. I've been off for a week. Just watching re-runs of New Girl and watching all of the Star Wars movies. ;3

See ya! (REVIEW.)

(Or the Liger will eat your flesh.)

:D


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer Applies. C;

* * *

"Do you guys think you'll marry your boyfriends?" I ask them.

"I hope so…" Hinata said.

"He's lazy but I'll give him a shot." Ino answered.

"I'm not sure; our relationship is kind of rocky…" Tenten said.

You might not know it but, after college and all that, you're supposed to get married.

—So I've heard.

"Where would you get your dress?" Tenten asked.

"In France," Ino answered.

"Fancy," I said. It's saddening, I don't have a boyfriend. I can't talk about marriage if I don't have a boyfriend.

Tear.

"Sakura! It's bothering me to see you sad," Tenten said sadly.

"It's ok, I'll… move to New York and maybe I'll meet a cool guy at a Starbucks." I said.

"Aww," Hinata said.

"Borrrrriiiiiing," Ino yawned.

"Shut it, Ino."

"SHUT UP, TENTEN."

"Both of you SHUT UP!" I yelled. Hinata giggled quietly.

"Do you guys think Neji and I will get married?" Tenten said sounding nervous.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Of course. Why?"

She started to tear up. "W-well, we g-got into a fight and he said he w-wouldn't know h-wow he'd d-deal w-with me of we were m-married." She said and started to hiccup and put her face in her pillow and started crying.

"How come Neji is so heartless?" Ino yelled.

"How _would_ I deal with her?"

We looked towards the doorway and Neji was leaning against the threshold, looking kind of pissed at Ino's comment.

Tenten started crying harder and Ino glared at Neji and stood up and said, "You know what _Neji_? You just go home and cry yourself to sleep you momma's boy!" She yelled.

He glared at her.

She continued, "And if you get a tattoo that says 'MOM' I will rip it off and turn it upside down so it says 'WOW'."

He glared at harder. "I dare you to."

"_OH. _I dare _you _to. COME AT ME _BRO_!"

Oh gosh.

"Whoa, Ino," Shikamaru came in. "It's not even six p.m. and you're rampaging."

Ino glared at Neji and sat down and continued to pick items she wanted on her magazine.

She looks like she'll rip her almost five-hundred page magazine.

I look at my phone for the time and it says 9:07 p.m.

"Hey, I'm gonna go, I… have something to do tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, see you later!" Ino said.

I walked out of Tenten's room and out of her house. I walk home because it's only a mile away, no biggy.

Man, I just noticed my life is… going down. Bad things are happening, to me.

"Aww! You're so sweet, Alex!"

I look over to see a girl who is holding a jewelry box. She looks happier than, Karin, when I saw her and Sasuke hugging.

"I'd knew you like it, Sakumo." The guy said.

Her name is similar to my name. Heh.

I pass by them and—

"Sakura?"

I look back and I see my ex (The one before I dated Sasuke).

His name is Daichi.

I wave timidly. "Uh, hi."

"Are you still dating—"

"No. We broke up." I cut him off.

He looked shocked. "You guys… broke up?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. Did you need something," I ask him.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "W-well I was wondering if you wanted to… go… out…?"

"Oh. Ever since I broke up with Sasuke, I've given up on men." I said.

He looked saddened by my opinion on men, "Oh. Were you walking home?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's not far."

"Would you like some company?" He asked.

"No, no. I was hoping to walk alone."

Oof, he looks mad…

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I'm just not feeling good." I walk past him and he does nothing.

I look back a little and he's walking with his shoulders slumped and hands in his pockets.

I wonder why he talked to me. We had a huge fight before we broke up. Hmm, weird.

I've been wondering how Sasuke's been doing since the night we talked. I haven't heard from him. I have to put that behind me.

It's almost graduation! After that, I am independent! I'm moving away from this country. I heard Karin is having this big graduation party at her mansion. I was hoping she'd be in China but I guess her dad didn't want her to be there because she's an ass.

Oops!

But, Ino and everybody else are going so I guess I am too… I hope somebody breaks something that was super expensive so she could cry about it. Hehe.

I haven't thought about _where _I'm going to move yet but it's gonna be somewhere where I can shop in these huge stores.

But why would Sasuke come with me? We're broken up. I hope he knows that.

I unlock my door and I step inside my mansion. I put my bag down on the couch and there's a note on my table.

Who would've come in? I had the door locked and stuff.

I pick up the envelope and it says 'To Sakura'. I tear it open and I take out the paper. It's baby blue. And I realize something…

_Karin's favorite color is baby blue. _It's _very _unattractive on her.

I unfold the paper and it says in bold letters:

**You Are Invited To Karin's Awe-Inspiring, Breathtaking, Stunning, And Majestic Graduation Party!**

**You Know Where My House Is Right, Saku-Chan? Good. Cause Everybody Else Knows!**

(Yeah because you're a skank with hideous thunder thighs.)

**It Starts After Graduation Ends. I'm Hoping To See Your Dress. **

**We All Know Mine Will Be Better. A Lot Better. **

(Yeah right, you whore.)

**Anywhoo, I Hope To See You There Sakura-Chan!**

**And By The Way, He Doesn't Like You Anymore. **

That BITCH!

Do you think if I burn this—

—Karin will burn too?

Just think about it.

* * *

"The students did an _excellent _job this year. And I'm very proud of them for that. Please clap for this wonderful bunch of students!"

I wish my parents we're here.

"WOO! WE ROCKED THIS BITCH!" Ino yelled.

They've already given us our certificates and stuffs. So now I guess everyone is going to Karin's 'Breathtaking' party.

"Sakura are you going to Karin's party?" Tenten asked.

"Are you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll try to make it…"

I walk to my car but something stops me.

A certain boy.

"Hey." It's Daichi.

"Oh, hi." I smile a little.

Did I mention that he's a year older than me? He came because he has a sister in my grade.

"Congrats." He smiled.

"Oh, thanks." I laughed a little. "Are you going to Karin's party?"

"Oh, no. I have to go to work in an hour."

"Oh…"

"I'll see you later." He said and walked away.

I chuckled a little and I walked to my car.

It's a Kia Optima.

I love it.

Cause it's Black.

And named Muggy.

I drive out the huge gates and it's always green lights to my house.

Always.

I don't think I'm going to Karin's party…

I mean, why is she so against me?

_**Cause Sasuke likes you more than her?**_

_Right, right. _

I mean I'm not gonna lie, she's a whore. I'm being honest!

I know she's trying to make me jealous. I don't care; she can have Sasuke all to herself. She can try to make me jealous and it won't work. Because I'm over Sasuke. Oh-VER.

I walk into my house and I take off the big graduation robe thingy and I have a black dress under it, it's similar looking to the lavender one I wore at prom.

My phone vibrates and it says 'Ino' on it because she's calling me.

"Hello?"

"_Forehead! Where the hell are you?"_

"Home."

"_AT HOME? Come to the freaking party!" _

"Why should I?"

"_Cause me and you and the girls are gonna look through her room!"_

It's risky.

But I like it.

"Ok, I'm in."

"_Come quickly, the girls and I are waiting for you outside her front door."_

"Ok, I'm leaving."

I grab my semi-small purse and I run to the front door and I step outside and I lock it. And I go in my car and I drive to Karin's mansion.

I wonder what's in Karin's room. There are probably pictures of her and Sasuke. Blegh. She probably has a deep, dark, shocking secret.

I can't wait! Her house is only three and a half miles away.

According to my GPS.

I park across the street since it's a tiny park. Nobody usually goes there.

I get out of my car and I see Ino and the girls waiting for me at Karin's door.

"Ohemgee I can't wait!" Ino squealed.

When we all walk in I see Sasuke and the rest of the guys.

But the bad thing is that he's staring at _me_.

I swallow hard. "S-so where's her room?"

Ino replied to me. "Upstairs."

I'll tell you right now—

—It is _PACKED_.

We go upstairs and there's a huge sign in baby blue letters (of course) that says 'Karin's Room'.

"Eww," Ino comments at said decoration.

We open the door and her room is (surprisingly) clean. Ino closes the door softly and we just stand there.

"What should we do?" Hinata said. Tenten answered. "Look through everything?"

Ino walks to the nightstand and opens the drawer. "Oh my god. Ding Dongs GALORE!"

Tenten opens the closet and she gapes. "So many clothes."

I look under the bed and I see a notepad. It's yellow and it looks like she tried to hide it from people. I reach under it and I inspect it.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"One way to find out." I open it and her writing is horrid. But I can read it.

Hinata goes with Tenten and they try to get through all the cheap food in her closet. I read through the notepad and my eyes widen. So many secrets are in this. I search for Ino's arm with my free hand and when I find her arm I slap it till she pays attention to me.

"What?" She hissed.

"Read this." I hand the notepad to her.

She reads the first page only and her smile grows wider and wider.

"_Dude_, this," She points at the notepad. "Is _priceless _shit."

* * *

**This Notebook Is Mine ONLY.**

**Here Are Some Secrets I Need To Say. **

**One. ****I Slept With Suigetsu.**

**Two. ****I Cheated On Sasuke-Kun With Him Too.**

**Three. ****I Get Liposuction For My Double Chin/Thighs.**

**Four. ****My Dad Doesn't Talk To Me. Or Even Like Me.**

**Five. ****I Used To Listen To The Cheetah Girls… Last Year.**

**Six. ****I Have A Huge Ass Crush On Kiba. But Sasuke-Kun Is Way Hotter!**

**Seven. ****My Brother Died When I Only Nine Years Old.**

**Eight. ****I Died My Hair Light Blue One Time…**

**Nine. I'm Jealous Of Sakura Haruno.**

* * *

Damn.

This is priceless.

I've already said that.

Hinata went to look out for us in case Karin was coming. She saw two people coming.

"Guys, someone is coming."

I shove the notepad in my purse and we all run into another room that was completely dark.

"Who was that?" Tenten whispered.

"Probably Karin," I answered.

"I think the coast is clear." Ino said.

We all tiptoe out the room and we walk down the stairs. Man this party is wild.

We walk outside to the gardens and it's full of daisies and marigolds.

There are like ten couples (some of them are her cousins, I'm guessing) making out. It's gross.

"And then I was like, "HEY I WASN'T FINISHED WITH THAT." and they gave me back my ramen! But I made the gay waiter cry for twenty minutes." We all know that's Naruto.

"GUYS LOOK WHAT WE GOT!" Ino yelled. She reached into my purse and grabbed the notepad and tosses it to Naruto. He opens it and his eyes widen and like Ino's, his smile grows wider and wider. Kiba's eyes widen.

"SHE HAS A HUGE ASS _CRUSH _ON ME?" He yelled.

"Dude," Naruto said. "You're screwed. Like _really screwed."_

Kiba went to sit down on one of the benches made out of concrete. It looks like a bench you'd see in Italy or something.

"Sasuke-teme! Where the hell have you been?" Naruto yelled.

"I was with Karin, idiot."

Ugh I _hate _it when his name and her name are in the same sentence.

"Eww she is so icky. Why do you like her?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke scowled a little. "Don't ask." Naruto snickered.

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you leave me?" Karin came up to him and I inspect her dress.

It's green. The same color as my eyes (Which _really_ creeps me out). And it's _really _snug on her abdomen area. It's sticking out a little. And there is sequence EVERYWHERE.

"I was getting some air." He replied to her.

"Oh, okay then," She glanced at us. "How do you guys like the party so far?"

"It's great," Kiba said. He looks paler than usual.

"Well, I've gotten enough air. Are you coming Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

"No, I'll stay for a little longer." He said quietly.

"Ok, see you inside." I see her glance at my dress with a look that says 'Eww this isn't a funeral' than walks to back into her house.

Neji and Tenten walk back into Karin's house because it got very awkward.

"Sasuke-teme, Shika and I need to talk to you." He pushes Sasuke to the garden part of Karin's backyard.

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" I asked nervously.

"I-I don't k-know…" Hinata said.

"I really don't know." Ino said.

They're hiding something. If they're trying to get Sasuke to like me again then they're just doing it for nothing. I won't like him. The day I saw Karin and him hugging just hurt me. Reality slapped me in the face that I can never be with Sasuke. I can't be in a relationship. I hate getting hurt.

"Sooo, I saw you talk to Daichi." Ino said. "Is there something… between you guys?"

I laugh. "What? No."

Ino raised her eyebrow.

I stared with a blank face. "There is NOTHING going on between us."

"Okay then…" Ino said.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"What're you saying?" I asked Naruto.

"You haven't noticed?" He gaped at me. "Sakura-chan is getting a little skinnier."

"I haven't noticed." I said.

He changed the subject. "Can I ask you something," He asked.

I look at him. "What do you think of Karin?" he asked me.

This threw me off. I don't like Karin at all. She's very annoying.

But I have to stay with her. Or else she will spread her secret.

She told me if I didn't break up with Sakura, which I didn't want to do because she was a very special person to me, she'll spread the news that she found out about my cousin that no one else knows.

"I don't know," I answered him.

"Do you like her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She's annoying."

"Then how come you stay with her?"

"Cause I have to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Dude, get to the point," Shikamaru said with an agitated face.

"Kay, sorry, How come you don't get back with Sakura?"

"I _can't_."

* * *

"My legs hurt!" Ino whined.

"It i-is c-chilly." Hinata stuttered. She stutters even more in the cold.

It's really cold. Even though it's summer, it's still cold. I don't know why we've been standing here for half an hour.

"…I'm gonna go." I said hesitantly.

Ino gaped at me. "What? Why?"

"Well, it's cold. And, I don't think they're coming back anytime soon." I said looking around in case I was wrong.

"I guess so… see ya Forehead!"

I smiled and walked into her house. There are people _barely _coming in.

"Sakura, wait!"

I turn to see Karin.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Um… yeah. I have to get home."

She looked at me up and down. "Nice dress…" she complimented (I think…).

"Thanks. I like yours too."

She smiled wide. "Thanks!"

Hmm… "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She drank her soda that's probably tainted...

"Is it true that you have a crush on Kiba?"

She spit out her drink and her face is _hilarious_.

"Who told you that?"

"I heard these boys talking about it." I said.

"Would _these boys _happen to be Naruto, the Lazy Guy, and Neji-kun?"

"_These boys," _I said. "Are sophomore."

"Oh, well it's not true, I have a_ boyfriend_, remember?"

"Right, right." Uh-oh. Sasuke's coming! ABORT! "Well I'm gonna go… I have somewhere to go tomorrow."

"Kay, see ya!" And Sasuke came before I left.

I just noticed, she called Neji 'Neji-kun'…

Maybe another crush…?

Poor Neji.

And Kiba.

I walk into my car and I drive off to my house.

* * *

I've decided something…

Well first, I'm flying to New York City to find a nice apartment (or condo) to live in.

I haven't told anyone though. I'll probably take someone…

I'm pretty good with English. My mom was from the U.S. so I'm good. I've read online that you really don't need a car in New York. There's always traffic there anyway. So maybe I'll give my car away. Bye Muggy… this is so saddening.

I should pack my suitcase, I run upstairs to my room and I get my black rolling suitcase out of my closet and I zip it open. Aww! I found my blush I was looking for! YAY!

—Not that I missed it or anything…

I go to my drawers and I pull out clothes good enough for 2 to 3 days, and I put them in a pile and I start to put them in my suitcase.

But something bothers me.

Why would Sasuke say he wants to come with me to wherever in the world I move to, yet, he stays with The Whore?

This is a hard brainteaser. It's making my head hurt. I do not get this at all.

I zip up my suitcase. And there's a medium sized make up bag that came with it so I put all the make-up I need in it.

Hmm, I only have two bags (technically only one). Awesome. Now I have to see when the next flight I can go on is available. So I get my laptop and I go on the flight schedule. Today is June thirteenth, and it's… eleven-twenty in the morning. It says the flight will take fifteen hours and seventeen minutes. And the next flight will leave at seven p.m.

So I'll be in New York City a little before 10:30 in the—

Oh, my phone is ringing.

"Yeah Ino?"

"_Hey! Wanna hang out with the guys, Hinata, Ten, and I at the really huge park close to your house?"_

"Um, sure…" I said hesitantly.

"_You sound hesitant."_

"I'm fine." I said.

"_Alrighty then, well, hurry up. We're already here."_

"Okay." And then I hung up.

I hide my suitcase and make up bag in my closet and then I grab my purse.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa! Overrrrrr hereeeeee!" Oh gosh, Ino is sooo loud.

"Hi," I said. OH MY GOD. HE'S HERE. WITH KARIN!

Yikes.

"Sakura, come with me," Ino said and grabbed my arm. It's not like I have a choice anyway so I just follow her wherever she's taking me.

She takes me to the other side of the big & wide field. "What is it, Ino?"

"You've been quiet for the past few days… are you okay?"

"U-um well—"

"Are you sad?"

"Well—"

"Are you angry?"

"No I—"

"Are you constipated?"

"What? No! I—"

"Then tell me!"

"I'm going to—" I immediately close my mouth.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked confusedly.

"Uh, nowhere!"

"But you said you're going somewhere."

"…"

"Tell me!"

"Is everything alright?" Tenten asked.

"Tell me, Sakura!"

"I'm going nowhere! It just slipped out of my—"

"That couldn't have just slipped out of your mouth, Sakura! Can you just tell us where you're going?"

"I-I can't, Ino…"

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Ino just let it go!"

"Is everything okay?" Hinata came and asked softly.

"Everything's perfect, thanks for asking!" Ino said sarcastically and Hinata got a little offended.

"Ino, just let Sakura talk," Tenten answered.

"I've been giving her lots of time to talk!"

"No you haven't! You've been—"

"I am not interrupting you!"

"You just did!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Sakura, I have been giving you a lot of time to talk and you're just wasti—"

"INO SHUT UP!" Tenten yelled. Hinata flinched.

"If you'd like to know so badly I'm going to—"

"I don't care anymore." Ino said and walked away.

"Well fine." I said and walked past the group and to the street my house is on.

I am leaving to New York City tonight.

* * *

Hello guys! :D Um, I have a problem. The lines haven't been appearing for the past three or something chapters. I've tried to fix them but they don't appear… so sorry if you get confused and all.

Review if you'd like to. (:


	8. Chapter 8

"_Attention passengers, we will be landing in New York City in about fifteen minutes." _The lady flight attendant said over the intercom phone thingy.

I have been sooo stressed out. I've only had two meals and they were disgusting.

I'm sitting next to this lady and she's a teacher. She's a preschool teacher from Japan. Apparently, in the very rich part of Japan.

She's always in a good mood. Even when we had a little delay at the beginning of this flight.

We have 5 minutes left already and I've decided where I'll be looking.

"_Ladies and Gentleman we have arrived in New York City! Please remain in your seats with your seat belts on until you see the seat belt light turn off. Thank you."_

FINALLY!

The seat belt light turns off and everyone starts getting their bags and stuff.

The lady next to me is already leaving and she has this huge ass suitcase.

I get my two bags and I follow all the other people.

And I arranged for a taxi to take me to the Inn New York hotel.

And I see him waiting!

"Hi." I said.

He greeted me and took my bags and put them in the trunk of the taxi.

I love this city to death. When I was little I always dreamed of having an apartment in NYC with my dream husband.

But um, back to reality.

My cousin lives in New Jersey. But he said New York reeks of smoke, fear, and desperation. But who cares!

I DON'T!

It's NYC the city of opportunity! I have the _opportunity _to start a new life.

"We're here at Inn New York."

I get out of the car and he opens the trunk and hands me my bags and I hand seventy five dollars (It was actually sixty dollars total but I felt generous).

This place isn't half bad, it's nice.

"Are you checking in?"

"Yes."

I told her my name and she gave me two room keys and I took my bags to my room. My room is awesome. It has a _view_.

Uh-oh, my phone is ringing…

It's Naruto…

Here I go…

"Hello?"

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WE'VE ALL BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! EVEN INO!"_

"I can't say."

"_I won't tell anybody! Swear!"_

"Naruto, you can't keep a secret even if your life depended on it." I said and started to redo my make-up.

"_She's right."_ Kiba said in the background.

"_Are you far away?" _

"Um," I said.

"_C'mon man! Ino is really worried."_

"Guys, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"_We haven't seen you in like twenty hours!"_

"Mhmm, I'm in—"

DAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN.

"_WHERE ARE YOU AT?"_

"I'll call you later." I ended the call.

"And in this five-bedroom apartment we have oak floors and a video intercom with two bathrooms. And it was just renovated about two weeks ago."

I love this apartment! It's inside an apartment complex.

"It's also near Central Park and the subway."

"So how much is rent and everything?"

"Hmm," She looked inside her folder and flipped a few pages. "Well, its nine hundred just to buy it and the rent is only one thousand two-hundred."

That's pretty good…

Her phone rings and she says to look around.

I go to one of the bedrooms that has a bathroom inside of it. It has a light red color on the walls and it's huger than my room back in Japan.

I go inside the bathroom and it's awesome! It has a huge shower/bathtub and the countertop is plain white and it's very spacious. It has a medium sized medicine cabinet and it has two shelves in it.

I walk back to the living room and she's done talking on the phone. "So, how do you like it?"

"I love it. It's what I've been looking for. Are there any other buyers?"

She looks in her folder. "Oh! Well it was re-opened to the public yesterday, you're the only buyer," She smiled.

"I'll take it." I smiled, "But in like a week, I'm from Japan and I haven't exactly told everybody that I'm moving here."

"Oh that's fine! We can hold it for you!"

"Okay, I'm leaving at midnight so do I have to sign any papers?"

She took a paper out of her folder. "Only this one."

"Okay," I sign the paper with my name and initials.

"Okay, here's what you need to know and do," she handed me a paper. "Oh, and I'll have the office put it on hold till next week."

WOO! "Okay thank you so much!"

Well, I'm back in Japan. Ino apologized to me, and I apologized to her.

But I have to tell everyone what my plan is.

**CherrySaku has logged in.**

**10-10 has logged in. **

**SasukeU has logged in.**

**Sexynaru has logged in.**

**Hina-Chan has logged in.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged in.**

**Lazy has logged in.**

**KIBA has logged in.**

**WhiteEyes has logged in.**

Cutie-Ino: Sakura tell us everything.

CherrySaku: I'm afraid to.

KIBA: We're all gonna hear it anyway so might as well…

CherrySaku: I'm moving.

Hina-Chan: You'll stay in Japan right?

CherrySaku: No…

10-10: You're moving out of the country?

CherrySaku: Yes…

WhiteEyes: In China…?

CherrySaku: No…

Lazy: Korea?

CherrySaku: Nope.

Sexynaru: Whoa…

CherrySaku: I'm moving to New York.

SasukeU: ….

KIBA: …..

Cutie-Ino: OH MY GOD. NO. NO. NO! NO! NO. NO. NOO! NOOOOO.

CherrySaku: I can't refuse now. I've already bought an apartment.

10-10: OH MY GOD.

Hina-Chan: I'll support you, Sakura-chan…

CherrySaku: Aw, I'll miss you the most!

KIBA: Are you okay?

CherrySaku: Yeah.

KIBA: Are you constipated?

CherrySaku: NO.

Cutie-Ino: I'll visit you sometime…

CherrySaku: Thanks. I'm going on Tuesday.

**CherrySaku has logged out.**

**SasukeU has logged out.**

**WhiteEyes has logged out. **

**Lazy has logged out.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged out.**

**Hina-Chan has logged out. **

**KIBA has logged out. **

**Sexynaru has logged out. **

**10-10 has logged out.**

So it's Monday and I'm almost done packing all my stuff. Which is only like two suitcases.

I had a moving truck take the rest of my furniture (My bed, dressers, etc.) to the storage place where they took my parent's furniture.

Nobody has come since we chatted online. They probably don't support my choice to move. Well, life sucks here. So, I'm starting a new life in New York.

And my mansion? Well, my aunt sold her three story house and she's moving here.

I'm actually pretty excited to move to New York. But everyone else isn't.

I kind of feel… regretful, I'm leaving so many great things behind. It's sort of saddening to think about. But I can't think of that now.

**Wednesday June 20th. **

**At New York City.**

So, I'm at a furniture store in New York. And guess what?

Only Kiba and Hinata said goodbye to me. No one else did.

I've already been to one furniture store and I bought… two couches and a queen sized bed (I hate twin beds). And I'm gonna buy more stuff. Probably a dresser with a mirror and enough space for my make-up and stuff, and it'll have to match with the room color.

Ohemgee, this T.V. looks _ah-mazing_.

Its two thousand dollars.

Carrying on…

The furniture store I went to yesterday when I came had that same day delivery thing so by like 8 in the evening; I had my two couches and a bed. I think this store does the same thing. I might not get the dresser with the mirror, because I have a bathroom.

Which is gonna leave a lot of space. I might make it into like, a home office guest room or something else. Since I'm into photography _and _drawing, I might make it like my art room full of paint, pictures and lots of huge paper. I don't know about the other rooms…

I already have enough room in the living room with the four seated table put in (Thanks to the real estate company) and the coffee table came free with the couches. It was a sale.

This city is great, even though it smells like smoke. But my apartment is cool. It feels so awesome just being where you want to be without feeling scared.

This city is literally _sleepless_! I mean, you can see people just going out for coffee at like three in the morning at a Starbucks. And they're people jogging and like, laughing their asses off! It's hilarious to hear the people laugh.

Hmm, I'll look for furniture later, I think I'll get plates now… and bed sheets and, towels and all that.

**Normal POV**

"How do you think Sakura's doing in the 'City Of Opportunity'?" Ino asked, clearly bored.

"I don't know… I feel bad for not saying good bye…" Tenten said sounding sad.

"You think I don't feel that way either? It's eating me alive!" Ino said and sighed. "I hope she's okay, I'd like to visit…" Tenten mumbled a 'me too'.

"Then why didn't you two say bye?" Kiba said.

"Cause we're dumb." Tenten grumbled.

"How far is New York?" Naruto asked.

"Um, like, fifteen hours." Tenten answered.

"How can someone last on a plane for that long?" Kiba asked.

"My daddy can! He goes there _all _the time." Karin said as she was hanging off of Sasuke's arm.

Ino was gonna say something but Naruto beat her to it. "Does he have a lover there or something?"

"You ass! He has a _wife_—''

"—In New York." Ino finished. Neji smirked.

"If he had a lover in New York it'd probably be Sakura, she's a whore." Karin said and flipped her hair flirtatiously. Sasuke bit his lip a little bit. He didn't like it when Karin said mean things about Sakura.

"Says the girl who slept with Suigetsu." Naruto said.

She laughed. "You're so funny."

"It's pretty obvious that you would," He continued. "I mean, look at those thunder thighs. You must be pretty sad about them so you sleep with guys."

Karin gaped and let go of Sasuke's arm. "I do not have thunder thighs…"

"How did you know she was going to New York?" Ino said.

"I was with Sasuke-kun when you guys were chatting online." She said.

"Oh…" Ino says sadly. She feels a little sad of the distance between her and her best friend.

"So!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "Who wants ramen?"

**Three And A Half Weeks Later. **

**Sakura's POV**

I collapsed onto my couch and exhaled loudly. It has been an _exhausting_ three weeks. I went and bought art supplies for my art room, another bed that came with a nightstand, plates and silverware, food, towels, decorations, a stove, and so on.

Which leaves two empty rooms. I'll have to figure how to figure out what I'm gonna do with it later.

I haven't called anybody and nobody has called me. I hope their okay… I haven't chatted with them in a while. I've been so busy. I haven't made a lot of friends since I've came here. But then I've been here for only a month…

**Cutie-Ino has logged in. **

**Hina-Chan has logged in. **

**10-10 has logged in. **

**CUTIE-INO HAS PUT THIS CHAT ON PRIVATE. **

Cutie-Ino: I have an idea.

Hina-Chan: What is it?

10-10: I have a bad feeling about this…

Cutie-Ino: We're going to New York.

Hina-Chan: Why?

Cutie-Ino: We're visiting Sakura.

10-10: I knew it.

Hina-Chan: I don't kndijdiojdijoqjoqdeoqk.

10-10: What?

Hina-Chan: dwhhhsdhduicusxskc..'dhsaxckrej583ir443.

Cutie-Ino: Is everything alright?

Hina-Chan: Hinata is not going to New York.

Cutie-Ino: Relax, Neji. Tenten's going. And so am I.

Hina-Chan: I'm more worried now.

**CUTIE-INO HAS OPENED THE CHAT.**

**WhiteEyes has logged in.**

WhiteEyes: Hinata is not going all the way to New York.

Cutie-Ino: Lighten up, dude. I'm going!

10-10: I don't think that's helping…

**Sexynaru has logged in.**

Sexynaru: OMG YOU'RE GOING TO NEW YORK? CAN I COME?

Cutie-Ino: NO.

WhiteEyes: Everything is a bad idea with you in it, Ino.

10-10: Neji, lighten up. It'll only be for like two or three days.

WhiteEyes: I will not _lighten up_. Who knows what Ino is capable of?

Cutie-Ino: Smart boy. But only for three days! Please…?

WhiteEyes: No.

Hina-Chan: Please, nii-san..?

WhiteEyes: No.

Sexynaru: Just let them go, man!

Cutie-Ino: Actually, we might be gone for like four days…

10-10: What?

Hina-Chan: Four days…?

WhiteEyes: No, not four days. You're not going at all. Father's gonna be _pissed _at me.

Hina-Chan: Um…

Cutie-Ino: She's eighteen now. She can go wherever she'd like. Does she even need permission to take a shit on the toilet?

Sexynaru: Oh gosh…

Hina-Chan: Ino!

Cutie-Ino: I'm helping you!

WhiteEyes: She's not going to New York and that's final.

Hina-Chan: Aw…

Cutie-Ino: Just let her go, man.

10-10: Please…?

**Lazy has logged in.**

WhiteEyes: No.

Lazy: What's going on?

Sexynaru: Ino, Ten, and Hinata-chan want to go to NYC but Neji won't let Hinata go.

Lazy: I see…

Cutie-Ino: Shika-kun please convince Neji to let Hinata go to New York with us before he gets his Hello Kitty panties in a bunch.

Sexynaru: You wear those too?

WhiteEyes: I don't wear panties. I'm a guy.

Cutie-Ino: Your hair says otherwise.

Lazy: Naruto, you wear _panties_?

Sexynaru: Um, NO!

10-10: Um, YES.

Cutie-Ino: Oh my god.

**Sexynaru has logged out.**

Hina-Chan: Oh gosh…

**Hina-Chan has logged out.**

**WhiteEyes has logged out.**

**Cutie-Ino has logged out.**

**Lazy has logged out.**

**10-10 has logged out.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't do this anymore. I can't be with Karin. No matter how many times she's desperate to have me back, I won't accept her.

"So," My mother said as she dried her hands. "Naruto said Sakura moved to New York City?"

"Yeah, about a month ago,"

"I wondered why, did she seem sad?"

"I don't know."

My mother swallowed. "How's Karin?"

"She's fine."

My mother still doesn't approve of Karin. But then I don't blame her. Because she's a… you know what I mean.

**Normal POV**

**Two A.M. In Japan.**

It was a beautiful night to go out and spend time with your close friends and family. The lampposts were shining bright enough for people to see.

It's also a good time to jump on a plane and head to NYC. Ino thought. She told the cab driver to drive to Tenten's and Hinata's mansions. They had made a plan to go to New York City and visit Sakura. Hinata didn't like Ino's devious plan. She knew Neji will be pissed but Ino told Hinata she'll take the blame.

Tenten really wanted to go see her best friend's new life in the big city. When Ino told Tenten her plan, she wanted in. So, they'd go the airport; wait until it was time for their flight (which was at four a.m.), and they'll take a taxi to Sakura's apartment.

When the taxi driver got to Tenten's house she ran outside with a rolling suitcase and one huge bag. Since Ino wanted the taxi that looked like a van, Tenten put her stuff in the back with Ino's stuff.

Then they were off to Hinata's house and she was waiting behind a big bush in the shape of an elephant. She had two big rolling suitcases. She came jogging to the van and she put her stuff in the back and sat in the middle of Tenten and Ino.

"So, where does Sakura live?" Tenten asked Ino.

Ino answered, "Upper West Side. She's dreamed of living there since the ninth grade. It's this one particular apartment complex. I can't remember the name but, I'll know once I see the building."

They were going to stay for a week.

"I-I h-hope s-she's not mad at u-us." Hinata said. Or stuttered.

"She won't be." Ino said. She was redoing her mascara.

**The Next Day . . . **

**Sakura's POV**

I bought a washing machine and a dryer. I forgot that was another important thing. Hehe!

I have this weird feeling. I've had it all day long. But I couldn't figure out what it was. So, for like the whole day, I was in deep thought. I think I'll get Chinese food… later.

I'm painting in my art room! It's fun. I'm painting the park back in Japan. The one everyone went to and we used to laugh and stuff—

But, it looks like a retarded monkey drew it so; I'll start a new one. I've been kind of… shaky.

I hope my friends don't come. It's not that I don't like them or anything like that! It's just that um, I don't want them to see how much my life is going swell here and, I don't want them dragging me back to Japan.

I don't think they'll know where I'll live. It's a _huge _city. It is super easy to get lost in.

I think I'm done painting, it's giving me anxiety.

Now I have to clean my paintbrushes. They're black but it has green paint on them. And I have to wash my smock because it has all these colors on it. I never really had time to paint cause with everything that's happened and stuff. So, I never really washed it a lot.

But I think I might've told Ino where my dream place in New York would be at so I'm a bit screwed. Hopefully she won't remember what I told her.

I'm screwed. They're probably coming. And, Neji's calling my phone…?

I answer. "Hello?"

"_Did you invite them to New York?" _

What the hell is he talking about? "What're you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about Tenten, Hinata and Ino!"_

I turned on the washing machine. "Them? I haven't talked to them in a while." I take off my smock with one hand and I drop it in the washer.

Then Naruto's voice came on. _"Well, they're gone."_

"Thank you Naruto, I didn't think that." I said and got the hamper from my bedroom and I put the clothes in one by one.

"_Don't make me feel bad!"_

"Did you try calling them?"

"_Yeah but none of them answered."_

I put in the detergent and I closed the washer door.

"_What the hell are you driving, a lawnmower?" _Naruto said.

"Naruto, I don't have a car. I'm washing my clothes."

"_Right, sorry."_

"Dumbass." I mumbled.

"_We're going over there. Sasuke, you coming with us?" _I hear him mumble a 'yes'.

DAMN IT. "_What_? WHY?" I yell. "I do not have room for over five people in this apartment!"

"_Do they know where you live?"_

"I don't know! I didn't invite them!"

"_That doesn't matter anymore, we're going over there." _Neji said and hung up.

NO. FUCK. SHIT. ASS. FUCK!

"We're already gonna be there? We've only been on here for six hours!" Naruto said.

"Shut up." Neji said. He was super pissed. They now know where Sakura might live because Sasuke remembered her telling him when they were together.

"Neji-sama, we've landed."

"Alright." They all got up and walked out of the airport with their bags in hand.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura open up!" Naruto pounded on my door. I turn off my T.V. and sighed. But, I thought it takes fifteen hours to get here…

I open the door and they all come in expecting them to be here.

"They're not here yet." I said.

"Did they call?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." I shook my head and then my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

Naruto lunged at me and I held up my hand which was on his face.

"_Forehead!"_

"Hey, Ino." I ran into the bathroom and I locked the door. "What's up?"

"_What's your apartment number?" _

"Why?"

"_Just wondering where my best friend in the Milky Way lives at."_

I laugh a little and I walk out of the bathroom. "Ino, I know you're coming with Hinata and Tenten."

"_...What's your apartment number?"_

"307." I said and hung up.

"I am gonna kill Ino." Neji muttered murderously. He's squeezing the life outta my black fluffy pillow.

"_FOREHEAD OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"_

I walk to the door and I open it and they all walk in.

"Shit." Ino mumbled.

I guess it's a bad time to ask them if they want Chinese food…

Ino slapped my arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed at me.

"They came here before you did!" I hiss back.

Oh gosh, this is horribly awkward. Ino is screwed… so is Hinata and Tenten (I'd hate to admit it…).

It's so silent…

"So…" Kiba says. Naruto stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Neji looked like he wants to murder someone.

I get a text on my phone and it's from Ino.

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

HELP ME FOREHEAD. Neji is gonna fucking murder me when I'm not looking.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

Piggy, you got yourself into this.

**From: Kiba**

**To: Sakura**

You better do something quickly, Neji's gonna blow.

**From: Sakura **

**To: Kiba **

Why do I have to do something? Ino got herself into this mess.

If I hear anymore silence I'm gonna SCREAM.

"I invited them here." I blurted out. Where the hell did _that _come from?

Neji looked over to me. "_You_ invited them here? Why would you do that?"

"I'm uh… I'm um… lonely. Yeah, I'm lonely. Heheh…" I looked down at the floor.

"You should've warned me first—"

"No offense but, you're not a very understanding person, Neji." Kiba said. And then everybody started to bicker.

I put my hand on my forehead. I just want them to leave. It feels weird having them here. I didn't expect them to be here all at once.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

I take my hand off my forehead and I realize it was Sasuke who wanted to talk.

"Um, sure."

We go to the hall and nobody's noticed that we've left. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"You probably think I'm a jerk… for going back to Karin after we broke up." He said.

Oh, that's what this was about. I see now. "…I don't think you're a jerk."

"Y-You don't?" He kind of stuttered.

"…No, I mean," I put my head down a little. "You… didn't know who to go to, right…?"

"Yeah… I'm really, really, sorry." I have _never _heard Sasuke like this before. It's kind of scary. He rarely acts like this.

"Sasuke, it's alright. I mean, lots of people act like this… right?" I laugh a little.

He smirked. "Yeah," he said.

"Yo. Sasuke we're going to Neji's cousin's hotel." Kiba said when he popped his head in the hallway.

"Alright."

Soon they all went to Neji's cousin's hotel. But I still feel like Sasuke's… still, into me. Maybe just a little bit…

**The Next Day**

I had a little trouble sleeping last night. It was a warm night. Ino had texted me saying they were all staying for a week.

So I'm eating my super good orange chicken bowl with fried rice. It's sooo good.

…Anywhoo, I have no idea what they're gonna be doing here for this week. I mean, I wouldn't want them coming here all day and just do nothing.

"_Forehead, open up! I need to talk you."_

I put the lid back on my bowl of chicken and rice and I put it in the fridge. Then I head to the door.

Right when I unlock it Ino barges in with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hi." I said.

"We need to talk." Ino said.

"About…?" I ask.

"Sasuke," Kiba said.

"What about him?" I ask.

"He's… been acting really strange ever since you moved here." Ino said.

"Everybody's strange in their special way." I said.

"No. Sasuke's acting way stranger than that." Shikamaru says.

"How…?" I asked.

"Well, when Naruto barged in the private hotel room, Sasuke was holding a picture of you and him. And he punched Naruto out cold. He's walking around the city…" Kiba explained.

"I see then…"

"Aww, he still likes you. That's SOOO cute!" Ino said.

"…" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Yeah, he really likes you." Kiba said.

I don't feel good. Sasuke and I were a great couple before Karin came here and ruined everything with her jealousy and conceitedness.

Ino's phone Kiba's phone starts ringing and he answers it.

"What's wrong Neji?"

I couldn't hear what Neji was saying but I think it was pretty serious. Then Kiba hung up.

"Sasuke punched Naruto again. And he says he's coming here."

"Ooo, c'mon guys! Let's go!" Ino dragged Kiba and Shikamaru out my door.

I wonder why he punched Naruto again. There'd actually be a lot of reasons why anyone would punch Naruto.

There's a knock on my door and I squeak loud enough for him to hear me. I tiptoe to my art room and I—

"_Sakura, I know you're in there. Open up." _

I sighed and I walk to my door and I open it. "…Hi…" I said hesitantly.

He steps inside my apartment. "I need to talk to you."

"About…?"

He sighs. "About us."

Us…? Wow. "Us? What about us?"

"I…" He starts. "I really like you… a lot. And I feel horrible for making you go through everything."

Again? Why does everybody apologize? I just wanted to paint… or at least draw a picture. I don't think Sasuke and I are ready for another relationship. We're like an on and off couple. Like Neji and Tenten!

I laugh a little. "Sasuke, its fine. I forgive you, but, I don't think we're good enough to be a couple."

"We're not...?" He said.

"No, we've been on and off. And I hate going back into a relationship and getting it ruined by Karin. Let's just face the facts, Sasuke. We can't be together." I said.

"I… I see then." He walks to the door and he leaves.

I feel awful…

**Kiba's POV**

When I saw Sasuke come in the hotel room he looked sad and annoyed mixed together. Which isn't a pretty Sasuke face.

Then he told me everything.

He's sad because Sakura told him everything straightforward.

He's annoyed because she annoys him sometimes.

Ino is gonna be _pissed_ at Sakura.

**Ino's POV**

"She WHAT?" I yelled at Kiba.

"I already told you, Ino. Oh and he's not here. He went back to Japan. Just in case you we're gonna beat him up." Kiba said.

"I can't believe she did this! Is she trying to make me kill her?"

"I don't know. I think she obviously knows what she's doing, Ino." He said.

"GRR!" I growled.

"I-Ino, you s-shouldn't j-judge S-Sakura-chan's decisions..."

"Well, I'm judging them! If she continues to do this to every guy she dates then she's gonna become a cat woman!"

"I thought she was allergic to cats." Tenten said.

"Oh," I said. "Well then, she'll become an uh… like that artist um… Vincent Van Gogh! She'll cut off her own ear! Or… shoot herself! I don't know!"

"That'd be horrible, Ino." Shika said.

"Quiet or I'll cut off your ear." I snapped.

"Troublesome…"

Um, I think I'll stop here.

This chapter's almost, 4,600 words. I tried to make it to 5 thousand but I've ran out of ideas.

Uh, this story might end in the next chapter… so it'll be only nine or maybe even ten chapters I guess… if I finish it, I'll put up a new story a few days after.

Ja ne! (:


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry if lines don't appear in this chapter ._.

* * *

I think I've figured out something.

Well, actually a lot of women like me figured this out as well. So yeah…

Once you date your ex, the love just... dies. There isn't that spark (or whatever you'd like to call it) that you saw when you dated them for the first time. It feels weird. It's like dating someone that you thought you knew but it turns out that they're a stranger to you…

That's what I found out… and feel.

I swear, I didn't get it from a movie or a novel. I just thought this out completely by myself.

I hope that's how Sasuke feels. But to be honest, I'm regretting what I said to him a week ago.

I'm sitting in a Starbucks right now. I shopped for some clothes in some stores that I've never heard of in my entire life. I've been here for about an hour just thinking what I said to Sasuke. I'd totally get back with him if Karin didn't exist. But sadly, she does and she's a jealous, psychotic, conceited bitch. It _sucks_, man. She'd probably say the same about me if I dressed up all trampy and put my boobs all over Sasuke like she does.

I look around the shop and all I see is people on their laptops with a bunch of papers scattered around the small table. It's a regular day at Starbucks, it seems.

I get up and I collect my shopping bags and I walk out of the coffee shop. I'm looking around and some people are eating at the outdoor cafés. There's a lady holding her daughter's hand and she's talking (or arguing) on her iPhone. There's a man behind them with a large coffee and he has a messenger bag and he's just taking pictures everywhere around him.

I brought my camera. I just never took any pictures yet. I take really stunning photos. Even my dad sold some of my paintings and my photos in picture frames. I'd like to sell my photos so they can appear in magazines or on billboards.

I see my apartment complex and I walk in the double doors and I take the elevator to the hallway where my apartment's at. I walk out and I walk to my door and I unlock it.

I set my bags down in my room and I walk out and my phone buzzes.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Sakura Haruno?"_

"Yes, I'm Sakura."

"_Hello I'm the founder of Stunning Pictures. I've received a piece of your artwork. I'd like to buy it off of you."_

Huh…? I never sent my artwork there.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but, who sent you my artwork?"

"_Oh! Right, we received artwork from Uchiha Sasuke. We love your artwork. May we buy some pieces of off you?"_

"R-really, you wanna buy my artwork?"

"_If it's okay with you, that is."_

"It's totally fine with me!" I assured him.

"_Okay then. Sasuke said that you live in New York. Is that correct?"_

"Yes. I live in the Upper West Side. Um, it's an apartment complex next to a café."

"_Ok, I'm sending my wife over there to look over the artwork you'd like to sell. Thank you very much, Miss. Haruno."_

"You're very welcome and thank you!" I hung up my phone and I squealed and jumped up and down.

* * *

"You _sold _her artwork? What the hell?" Naruto said.

"It's not like we're together anymore," Sasuke said which was a mood killer times ten thousand. They're at the park right now. Naruto really thought that Sasuke needs some 'bro time'.

"If you ask me Teme," Naruto said using Sasuke's nickname from their childhood. "Sakura-chan doesn't know what she's talking about. You see, she's getting annoyed mostly by Karin, aka 'The Psychotic Bitch'. Karin keeps ruining your relationship with Sakura-chan. Here's what you should do, stay in New York with Sakura-chan."

He continued. "Then Karin won't bother you guys anymore. Cause if she started stalking you, you can just put a restraining order on her! It's guarantee it'll work, Sasuke."

Said boy answered, "What if she doesn't want me back?"

"She has to take you back. When she glances at you once in a while her eyes say 'I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke and I want him to be my honey again'."

I didn't know eyes could say that much, he thought bitterly. He'd do anything to get her back. He'll even beg her if he has to.

"Do you like my idea?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sort of," Sasuke said. "Will it work?"

"I'll know when you try it." Naruto grinned.

"Hn."

"You're really gonna go with that knucklehead's stupid plan?" Shikamaru said. "Is it really gonna work, Naruto?"

"First of all, I AM NOT A KNUCKLEHEAD! And second, I guarantee it'll work." Naruto said.

"Seems kind of devious, doesn't it?" Neji commented.

"Well yeah but, if he wants Sakura-chan back then he'll follow my awesome plan." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Are you completely sure about this, Sasuke? What if she says no?" Kiba questioned.

"He can't take no for an answer." Naruto said.

"If he does that she might just call the cops or move out of her place and not tell anybody where she's moving to." Shikamaru said flatly.

Now Sasuke wasn't so sure about Naruto's plan to get Sakura back.

"I don't think you should do it Sasuke." Kiba said. "It's risky."

"Do it Sasuke. _Doooo ittttt." _Naruto influenced him.

"I'm doing it." Sasuke said.

"YEAH!" Naruto jumped up and down clapping like a girl.

* * *

I've been painting a lot lately, because I've received bad news. That guy who called me said he won't buy any of my artwork.

So, I have a lot of dark paintings in my art room. Mhmm. It's been pretty gloomy lately in my apartment.

I haven't spoken to anybody in a while. I've been busy making adjustments to my room and living room. And… parts of my kitchen.

I've bought a bowl of fried rice from this awesome Chinese food place. They actually don't get a lot business… so I decided to get a bowl to eat away my sadness.

I didn't cry at all. I told myself not to cry. I cried a lot the first time Sasuke broke up with me. The part that made me cry the most was when I saw him with Karin on the first day of senior year. The day after I told myself not to cry for him (or for anyone), and certainly not in front of him. That'd be very embarrassing.

When I came here I wanted to be happy. I'm not happy. I'm not jolly. I'm not excited. I'm not peppy. I'm not cheerful. And I'm most definitely not delighted.

I think my life is worse here than in Japan, when Karin was after me with her group of sluts & hoes. Other than that, I loved it.

Here in NYC, my life just crumbled. It may have seemed I was feeling awesome when I first came, but it was dissolving as the weeks went by.

And I think I know why…

…

…

…

…

…I miss him.

I miss Sasuke.

I miss him so much.

I must sound pretty pathetic right now… but, I'm gonna call him.

"_Hello?" _

"S-Sasuke… I… I have something to tell you." I said.

"_Tell me in person then." _

"But—Y-you're in Japan! Right…?"

"_Open your door." _

I run over to my door and I open it. And he's standing there. All of a sudden, I start crying and I hug him.

"Shh. I'm here now."

"I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, Sakura."

I feel… happy. Sasuke's the one for me. He's always been the one for me. He's like… my other half! My missing puzzle piece…

Were meant for each other like peanut butter and jelly! (I wanna be peanut butter.)

Now I feel like nothing will stop us now. Karin can try to steal another girl's boyfriend. SASUKE IS MINE!

* * *

And that's it~

Thanks for reading this! Sorry it's really short. I'm working on a new story. I'm just writing it in my notebook. I'll have it up in a few days. (:

Um, thank you guys again. Oh and I might change my pen name to something else I had in mind so, I hope you don't get confused.

Ja Ne!

-Emi.


End file.
